You Almost Got Away
by SuperGirl-Gem
Summary: Caroline Forbes was a normal teenage girl, captain of the cheer-leading squad, in love with Matt Donovan. Everything was perfect. Except that it wasn't. She wasn't 17 anymore and…was that a laugh line! OMG! And when in the hell did she marry Tyler–Freaking-Lockwood! She swore that that damn bridge was going to burn!
1. I Always Hated Wickery Bridge!

_Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back with another multi-chapter fic. I was so awed by the response to__Broken Down__that I decided to try my hand at another. This is a little bit different and I'm hoping you like it! So thanks for reading._

**Caroline Forbes was captain of the squad, in love with Matt Donovan. Everything was perfect. Except that it wasn't. She wasn't 17 anymore and…was that a laugh line? OMG! And when in the hell did she marry Tyler–Freaking-Lockwood! She swore that that damn bridge was going to burn!**

_The light had been extinguished. Its absence felt unlike any time before. It reeked of death and like a reaper, its certainty would almost be comforting if it didn't mean her demise. She had no idea how she had gotten here, for if she knew she would backtrack, take the first flight out of this hell-hole, where water was her torturer, her judge, her executioner… The desire to fight filled her as did the niggling sense that there was more, that there was something or…or someone to fight for, to get back to, to love. But as the water closed there was nothing she could do._

"Caroline! Caroline! Care, babe…I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Everything is fine. You're okay…"

For some reason, the voice calmed her agitation. It was rough and husky. A deep tenor trying to be soothing but there was also an underlying anxiety. An anxiety a deep part of her wanted to allay, if only she could get her eyes to cooperate.

"Open your eyes for me, please! You're safe…"

And again though she couldn't fathom why, she believed him. He, whoever he was, gripped her hand as though the mere thought of being separated from her filled him with pain. And so she struggled, wanting to open her eyes to the man whose voice called to her. His voice beseeching every god known to man to have her return to him. It was surreal that she felt like she knew him.

Finally she got her lids to open and in no way was prepared for the sight of _Tyler Lockwood_ standing at her bedside, tears in his eyes as he smiled a truly brilliant smile as though a great gift had been given. As though she was his whole world and his entire future was dependent on her opening her eyes.

Tyler couldn't remember the last time he had been in the hospital. Well, it was more accurate to say he didn't want to remember, _that night_. That night he had lost and gained so much that there wasn't even a day he didn't see the repercussions. He had lost his father on that night. Not that Richard Lockwood had been present enough prior to that – _the bastard_. Tyler shook off the rage and melancholy thoughts of his father - if the man deserved the title - brought. He pushed him out of his mind with the ease of practice and focused on what he had gained.

If he had to go through everything again, the disappointed looks, every cutting word, every bruise, he wouldn't change a thing because he had finally found the love of his life. And the joy she brought him was incomparable. That night these same pale pink halls had haunted him too, but her comfort and support had been invaluable. Caroline.

Tyler didn't even realize he was toying with the wedding band on his finger. It was a nervous habit, one that his wife always laughed at him for. God, he needed her here! Which was a stupid thing to even wish! But what most people didn't know was that Caroline was the backbone of their relationship. Always had been. She was the one that had saved him, the one that had loved him through his messes, his breakdowns, his absolutely clueless moments. She had loved him when he had hurt her, angered her… She had taken a chance on him, when he had been no more than a kid who was following in the footsteps of a man he had no right to. The kid who lashed out and hurt people because he didn't know another way to be. She had taken a chance on him and he had vowed that she would never regret that decision.

"Mayor Lockwood, I'm Dr. Fell," he cringed at the name that still reminded him too much of his father.

"Tyler, please," he answered, "How is my wife?"

The doctor with the dark brown hair and full expressive eyes looked at him with sympathy, "Mrs. Lockwood is stable," he breathed a sigh of relief at that, "But we're not out of the woods yet. She's breathing adequately but we have her on oxygen. One of the major problems with near drowning is the lack of oxygen to the brain."

"Is…Is…" he stuttered as his face crumpled in pain.

"We were able to rouse her for a few moments but she was not coherent. We won't know anything for sure until she wakes up but her EEG was normal so that is always a good sign. But I have to let you know we're unaware of the length of time she spent under water and the other complications are a very real possibility."

Tyler nodded, scared to death that his wife who had suffered so much would still have to suffer more and it was all his fault. God, why the hell had he cancelled on her? He should have postponed the council meeting but the other members had been breathing down his neck, using his youth and his 'temperament' as an excuse despite the fact that the alliance had made things easier.

Caroline had needed a few days off so when she found out that one of her favourite national charities had been hosting an auction in the town over she had decided to make a day of it. When she had pitched the idea of a fun day away from his duties Tyler had almost jumped at the chance. But then he had gotten word that a 'situation' had occurred and the council ever eager to meet to talk about solutions had required his attendance. If he had gone with her, she would've been fine. Even if his reflexes hadn't saved them, he would have been able to pull her to safety. It was all his fault.

"Can… Can I see her?" he interrupted Dr. Fell as she continued. It wasn't that he didn't want to know, but he needed to deal with one crisis at a time. Caroline was alive. That was more that most people could say after going over that damn bridge which he was sure now he was going to burn to the ground.

The doctor smiled at him kindly not even minding his interruption, "She's being transported to ICU. It's a precaution because she needs surveillance for the next 24 hours at least, then we will move her to the ward. So, give them a few moments and then you can see her there. If you need anything just ask one of the nurses to page me."

Again he nodded and whispered a thank you. Tyler pulled his cell from his pocket as he dialed the numbers he knew he had to. First was his mother. He almost couldn't hold it in check as he heard her voice. She wanted to come home immediately from her vacation because she loved Caroline as much as any mother could love a daughter. They had grown close after Caroline's mom had died. It took a lot but he finally convinced her to stay where she was. He had to promise to update her everyday. He was glad because he wasn't sure he could handle his mother's hysterics.

Caroline's dad had never been a part of their lives. Never wanted to be when he found out whom his daughter had married but Tyler knew no matter what he loved his kid. So he called the man only getting voicemail. It was hard to leave that message.

Damon was next and Tyler was pretty sure the elder Salvatore was going to rip him to shreds over this one. But again he got voicemail and he honestly started wondering where the hell everyone was tonight. By the time he reached the others; Jeremy, who he called first because the Bennett witch turned Gilbert was in her last trimester and he knew he was in no state-of-mind to _not_ cry when she started to, Stefan and Elena who immediately became hysterical and started booking flights from Italy, he was tired. Walking down the halls he felt freezing, which was a new sensation for him. Ever since…he never felt the cold. But it was like all the warmth had been sucked out of him since he had received that call.

The nurse in ICU directed him to Caroline's room, giving him a brief talk to prepare him for what he would see. He really didn't care as long as he got to see her breathing, to know she was alive. He just needed to walk into that room and look on her face to reassure himself that she had made it and was coming back to him.

But his breath still caught in his throat when he saw her. It was hard to imagine that this was his bubbly, chirpy, force-to-be-reckoned-with wife. She was still, too still as she lay in the bed. Her breathing sounded heavy, her skin was waxy pale and with all the tubes hooked up to her he knew she looked worse than she was. At least that was what the nurse told him.

Tyler sat next to her bed, the tears which had threatened to fall finally coursing down his cheeks as he talked to her. Telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, needed her to awaken. It seemed like he stayed that way for hours looking at her, hoping that now was the second she would open her eyes.

And suddenly it was like a flip was switched. She went from lying quietly to agitated in a second. Her eyes flicking below eyelids, hands squeezing his as her breaths became faster.

"Caroline! Caroline! Care, babe…I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Everything is fine. You're okay. I love you. Please open your eyes." He continued, hoping against hope, she would open her eyes.

He mumbled endlessly until finally he saw her eyes flick open, dazed at first but eventually clearing up. But he was an idiot. If he had paid attention for 1 second he would have noticed the confusion in them but he had been so happy when he had seen those baby blues that not for a moment did he imagine this.

Tyler watched her as her eyes were at first vacant and narrowed in confusion. Caroline slipped her hand from his and croaked out, her voice raspy "Where am I? And…what are you doing here Tyler Lockwood?"

"Babe…" he countered fighting the urge to step back at the confusion in her eyes. _**Tyler Lockwood?**_ Caroline only called him by his full name when he was in the dog-house.

Her frantic voice interrupted him, "I'm in a hospital aren't I? What happened? Why does my chest feel like an elephant is sitting on it?"

"You… were in an accident, Care. Scared me half to death. Are you… how are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed in a tea-cup," she stated drily as Tyler moved toward her, "Still trying to figure out why you…Oh! You came with Matt didn't you? I mean I'd much rather wake up to my boyfriend than his best friend but I guess Matt has gone for coffee or something. Are Elena and Bonnie here?"

"Caroline sweetheart," he tried again, as his eyes opened. This was… she couldn't be…no! But she was looking at him like he was the one who had lost his mind.

"Not that I don't appreciate the softer side, Lockwood, its kinda nice what with being in the hospital and all but could you get Matt?"

Tyler was in way too much shock to even fathom that his wife was asking about her long-lost boyfriend.

"Matt isn't here," he answered instead stepping toward her.

"What?" she said softly as if the little she had spoken was tiring her out, "I'm in the hospital and he doesn't even come to see me…"

That was the moment when her rings became visible to her, "Is this my ring? Why do I have a ring on my finger?"

Tyler could tell she was somehow panicking and that snapped him out of the stupid shock he was in for the last moments. His wife, the love of his life didn't know she was married to him, she thought _**Matt Donovan**_ (he spat the name in his mind) was her boyfriend. The last time they had seen Matt was a few years back.

"Yes," he said softly not wanting to startle her "You're married Caroline. You're married to me."

Her scream this time was so loud and shrill that it alerted the nurse who came back in. Tyler rushed to her side but that seemed to make her freak out more as she tried to get away from him. Seeing the glare from the nurse he stepped back. Caroline was coughing uncontrollably, unable to catch her breath. The nurse sat her up and grabbed a kidney dish as she saw Caroline rip the mask from her lips and upchuck into the bowl.

"Mayor Lockwood, can you wait outside please?"

Tyler didn't even notice the one thing that annoyed him to no end. There was no way in hell he was leaving his wife! Caroline's coughing was finally subsiding but now her breathing seemed labored.

"God… tell me… this is …a coma…induced…nightmare!" Caroline got out in between breaths.

"Just rest," the nurse cooed at her as she placed a new kidney dish beside the bed and carried out the soiled one motioning for him to follow her.

"Mayor Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood has been through a terrible trauma. She is recovering but any added stress isn't helpful."

"She doesn't remember me!" he hissed at the nurse.

She looked confused for a second and then said, "I'm going to page Dr. Fell but it would be best if you wait here until the doctor can tell you more."

Tyler sighed as he wondered at which point his life had surrendered any sense of normalcy. He felt like screaming, punching something, someone and in the old days that was probably what he would have done but now, he was more controlled. And that was mainly due to the woman who loved him despite the craziness.

It didn't take Dr. Fell long to get there and in those minutes he got a few calls. Jeremy and Bonnie were a few hours out and despite his protest he needed all the help he could get especially if Caroline really couldn't remember her life. He didn't tell them anything because no need to freak out a pregnant Bonnie but he was so glad everyone was coming home.

Dr. Fell emerged from the room and Tyler almost ran her down in his attempt to get answers.

"Mayor…Tyler. Would you like to have a seat?" He knew it was bad news then and took her advice and sat, "I spoke to Caroline and she appears to have some memory loss. She is oriented in place and person but not time. She thinks it's the year 2011 and that she is 17 and attends Mystic Falls High School."

"_**What?!**_" if he hadn't been sitting he would have collapsed. This was crazy! His wife thought she was a 17. That was why she asked for Matt.

"She doesn't remember the last 10 years?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more but we need to run some more tests."

"Is…is this permanent?"

"It's too soon to tell," And with another sympathetic squeeze to the shoulder, she walked away.


	2. Tyler Freaking Lockwood

The last few days had been like something out of a very messed up tv show and Caroline was the female amnesiac star. It was surreal. There had been so many revelations that she thought her head would explode.

The most harrowing had been the loss of her mom. Tyler hadn't wanted to tell her at first but she had started freaking out, imagining the worst and as it was the worse had been correct. He had reached out to hold her but that added contact would have made her crazy. His touch was a reminder that everything was far from what she thought she knew. It was too much. So she had turned away to cry, shedding tears for the relationship that she could never get back, the one she had spent most of her teenage years fighting against and now as an adult - god she really was an adult now! - wished she could have.

The other big reveal hadn't been that much of a reveal at all what with _him_ asleep on the chair next to her; his dark hair falling forward onto his face. It was shaggier than she remembered and she had the strangest urge to smooth it away from Tyler Lockwood's – her husband's – face. After her initial freak out she didn't get upset again because somewhere in her mind she hadn't really grasped what was going on. Because how in the hell did one forget almost a decade of their life. Things like that didn't happen. Unless your name was Caroline Forbes, uh, Lockwood then it seemed as if all bets were off. She had no idea what to make of the fact that she was married to Tyler Lockwood and with the grief of her mom's death she didn't want to. But she had no choice because it wasn't like she could wish her husband of two years away.

Two years of marriage to Tyler-freaking-Lockwood. Yes, she was aware that she kept thinking his name like it was a single entity but Tyler? Really? Tyler, who was also the youngest mayor in the history of Mystic Falls. And still hot as hell. Hello, even when he was being a dick she would have been blind not to notice how smoking he was. And add to that he seemed to have grown an inch thicker and had this manly maturity well, he was gorgeous to say the least. But still, Tyler? She still didn't know what 25 year old Caroline had been thinking. Even if he did look at her like she was the only girl in the world.

It had been a little startling to see the love and adoration in his eyes, especially since she had no idea how to return it. They had talked a lot albeit awkwardly over the past two days, about their life and about who they both were now. She was the Mayor's wife. And in charge of the historical society, was heavily involved in numerous charities and volunteered on Saturdays to work with special needs children; which coincided with what she had studied at College, which was childhood education. And honestly at what point had Caroline Forbes become Mother Theresa?

Tyler had studied Political Science and had come back home with her in tow to take the town by storm and been elected Mayor. According to him, he had only won because she ran such a good campaign but Caroline had her doubts. Caroline and Tyler, power couple. Who would ever have thought it?

And as much as this was completely insane, it wasn't only Tyler who had shocked the living hell out of her but all her friends had. The Gilberts, not Elena and Jeremy but Bonnie and Jeremy had arrived the morning after she had been brought into the hospital, from visiting Bonnie's family out of town. Bonnie was all new-age-crystal-looking-mother-superior with way too much sass and if that wasn't enough to astonish Caroline, she was a full 36 weeks pregnant. Baby Gilbert, _Jeremy_, was so grown that she had to smile at him. He was very protective of his wife, (Awwwwww!) who despite being thirty pounds heavier climbed right onto the bed and wrapped Caroline in her arms as she fell apart crying at how overwhelming everything was. Jeremy had kissed her on the cheek and pulled a very distressed Tyler out the door giving them time to talk. And they had talked and cried and laughed and she was happy to know she still had friends like Bonnie.

The surprises didn't end there but continued as Damon Salvatore walked into the room. She was about to give him the dirty eye but when she saw the tenderness in his she stopped. With his customary '_Hey Blondie'_ he had tilted her chin and looked into her eyes as though he was trying to assure himself she was alright. To say she was shocked speechless would be an understatement. It was only when he seemed to find what he was looking for did he step back and became Damon Salvatore.

"_So, nose dive off Wickery?"_

"_Ass," she had huffed back. He then sent her one of those Damon smiles that in the early days had made her swoon. When Tyler entered a few moments she saw the elder man's face changed drastically._

"_Where the hell were you?" he all but hissed at Tyler._

"_Damon!" It was Tyler's voice, growling as though in warning._

"_Where. Were. You?" He said through gritted teeth and Caroline immediately got it. Damon was asking Tyler why she had been driving alone._

_Tyler sighed and said, "Can we just…talk outside?"_

_A curt nod was given and Damon winked at her before stalking out. Weird. It was super strange seeing Damon so protective of her. When they returned Damon looked worried and uncomfortable. _

"_What's the last thing you remember Blondie?"_

"_Damon," Tyler voice cut in again but Caroline waved him off._

"_You were the worst boyfriend imaginable. And I really hated you."_

_Damon looked away for a moment and then said, "You got over it!"_

_Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at his response and said "I gathered."_

When Stefan and Elena came Caroline was even more amazed. Last Tyler had told her, they were in Italy so she hadn't expected them so soon but less than 48 hours after the accident they were there. Elena didn't look a day older and a petty part of Caroline still envied her for it. Not only was she beautiful but she got the patent on anti-aging as well? But it was Elena. Warm, caring Elena. And Stefan Salvatore was as hot as he ever was, still pensive, still brooding, still Stefan. He had kissed her on the forehead before being almost immediately being pulled away by Damon who hadn't left the hospital longer than to shower and change and eat. It was funny because years ago she never would've figured that Damon would be one of her best friends. But there was no mistaking the closeness they seemed to share.

When she caught up with Elena she noticed that she did the same things that Bonnie did, avoided some timelines, people, topics. Especially the topic of Matt Donovan. Elena's eyes had shifted and she'd mumbled that Matt had moved out of town a few years ago. But Caroline didn't push because as it was she had enough to worry about without focusing on things that what were obviously awkward. She didn't think she had room in her mind for anything else right now.

If Caroline had any doubts that she was loved by her friends, and her…husband her time in the hospital had dispelled that. She was never alone for longer than a few minutes. They kept her company. Damon had the amazing knack of getting actual food past the hospital staff and talking about inane things that made her laugh and forget the fact that she had lost so much. And when she just needed the physical presence he knew when to shut up.

With Tyler everything had been… weird. He tended to walk on eggshells around her, cutting his accustomed intimacies short and leaving them with an awkward moment. And Caroline got it, they were husband and wife, they were friends and so seeing him reach for her shouldn't be so weird. But when he cast her, a questioning glance or stopped mid-way into a kiss it just reminded her more of how much she had lost. How much they both had lost and the fact that he was the only one that remembered.

Caroline looked down at Tyler again, his face more peaceful than she had ever seen him. Well, more peaceful than she had ever _remembered_ seeing him. There was something different about him now. Something that wasn't easy to place. He looked so different from the boy she used to know. The way he moved, the way he spoke to others, even the way he smiled seemed to scream happy in a way that his seventeen year old self appeared to never have. He looked like just what he said he was, a man concerned for the love of his life.

The mutterings outside her door let her know that rounds were happening. When the doctor entered her room, he shifted awake opening his eyes, meeting hers. The smile he sported was so brilliant so amazing that she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Good morning, Caroline, Tyler," Dr. Fell said as she entered, the nurses following her uttered similarly.

"Good Morning," they replied in turn.

"You've been improving steadily over the past week Caroline…"

"Yeah, well you guys did pump me full of every drug known to man," she answered back.

"And you understood the reason for that…" Fell continued quirking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. I just, I want to get out of here and go…"

"Home. I get it. If we allow you to go home today, and I mean _if _then you are on bed-rest for the next week at least. You still have a few days left on antibiotics so those will be going with you and it is important that you take them. Finally, if she even coughs funny, Tyler and I mean that both literally and figuratively you are to bring her right back here. She gets a fever you bring her back, any difficulty breathing, loss of consciousness, worsening memory, anything out of the ordinary. Got it?"

Caroline looked at him as he agreed eagerly and she had to force herself to stay quiet as the talked.

When Fell was done detailing the things she could or could not do, Caroline looked at her for an answer to the all-important, but she couldn't finish the question, "Doctor, am I ever…"

Caroline saw real sympathy in her eyes as she answered, "I wish we had a miracle cure for your memory loss but we don't. As far as we can tell, there has been no lasting structural damage and therefore it may just be time that is needed for you to heal. But I really can't say for sure."

Caroline nodded fighting the tears that welled up because she refused to cry. Crying didn't solve anything.

Tyler watched her as she blinked back unshed tears and wondered if there was going to be a day she would ever stop crying, if she would ever remember her life and who they were to each other now. He knew it was selfish to be thinking of himself but he had not felt so unsure since that night when everything with his father had come to a head. Care had been the one who had gotten him through.

And now he wanted to help her. He wanted to hold her like she had held him then. He wanted to touch her. Even in the awful hospital gown she was beautiful and every part of him ached for her. She had almost died and he had been unable to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her body next to his. Maybe it would have been easier if they had the fairytale, been in love for forever but they hadn't. They had fallen in love under extenuating circumstances and now he couldn't tell her that. Care had suffered nightmares for years after that night and he was selfish but not that selfish. As it was he was hoping she would remember and then all of this would have been moot. But it had been 9 days and still nothing.

He was almost tempted to take Damon up on his offer to feed her vampire blood but if they did and it didn't work, he would have a thoroughly freaked out Caroline who didn't remember anything about their life. How she was the one who had started the path they were on. Convincing the vampires, werewolves and humans to form an alliance that led to the peace they now had. They handled any threats together and it was all her idea. She didn't remember that often when the humans on the council got restless she was the one whom they trusted because she had made hard decisions for the good of mankind already and they knew she would do it again.

Tyler called everyone and told them that Caroline was discharged and they could come and visit her tomorrow after she had settled in. He made sure Stefan kept Damon out of his hair because they were literally only two people in this world the elder Salvatore listened to and that was his brother and Caroline. He would be lying if he said that their relationship didn't raise the hair on his neck sometimes. But that bond had been forged with blood and there was nothing he could do about it. But tonight he needed a little time with his wife, even just to have her near.

By the time they left the hospital it was dark out and Tyler knew that Caroline would need her rest. Helping her from the car he took her through the side entrance as it had very few stairs. Caroline hadn't said a word on the drive over but fiddled with the radio until she found some pop song she liked. When they stepped into the house he saw her eyes open.

"It's nothing like I remember," she commented, reminding Tyler that she had spent many days there as a child while their parents talked business.

"This isn't the original house. That one um, got burned in a fire. But when we moved in we wanted it to look less like the Lockwood house and more like Caroline and Tyler's."

"As evidenced by the hieroglyph theme, chimes and crystals."

"The crystals were Bonnie's idea. They're cleansing crystals."

"Why does that not surprise me?" she answered and smiled. Tyler smiled back glad that at least they were talking.

"I'll show you our room," he said.

"I… Tyler, uh, I don't think…" she stammered out looking uncomfortable.

"Oh…I just wanted… I just wanted to show it to you. I had our helper prepare another room across the hall for you."

"Thanks," she sighed and started to walk up the stairs but he held her back. Looking into her eyes he swept her into his arms as he made his way upstairs.

"Tyler, I can walk!" she shrieked.

"And you're supposed to be taking it easy," he countered, "I just...let me carry you Care.

Nodding she allowed him to carry her up the stairs. Once they were up on the landing he noticed that she shot out of his arms. Sighing softly he opened the door to their room.

"So this is our room," he began, "You usually sleep on the right and keep any books your reading in the desk."

"So what do we do at night?" she asked innocently.

Tyler raised his eyebrow with a smirk, unable to help himself.

"Oh. Ummm…right. Geez. I am so not this girl," she mumbled as she blushed. Tyler saw her squaring her shoulders and laughed at how even with memory loss she was still the woman he fell in love with. If anything frightened her or made her uncomfortable, she braced her back and did it, because nothing was supposed to get in her way. "So, we have sex every night?"

Now it was him that was blushing but he met her eyes and said, "No, we make love every night. And most mornings and sometimes during the day if we get the time."

"Geez. Any, uh, weird kinks?"

He grinned at her, teasing, "We keep it adventurous but nothing weird. We've uh probably tried every position known to man and a few we invented ourselves."

She was blushing again .And Tyler had the urge to kiss her pouty lips. He made a step forward and just like that he saw that it was too much and she stepped back. Instantly, the moment had been crushed as though they had been doused with a bucket of ice-cold water.

"You can show me around some more tomorrow. I just think I need to rest."

He nodded and showed her to the room she would be staying in. He couldn't bring himself to call it her room. As soon as she was settled, he left her and as if she had been all the air in the hot air balloon holding him up, he deflated. Trying to coach himself from feeling despair he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. But sleep did not come easy and Tyler got up throwing on a robe and moving to his study. Grabbing the phone he called the one person who was like a brother to him.

"Hey bro." Jeremy answered after the first two rings.

"Hey," he could hear a door closing on Jer's side.

"Bonnie asleep?" he asked.

"Finally. I swear that kid is gonna be a kicker on Mystic High's football team."

"You sure you're the father because we both know that that wasn't your strong suit," he teased chuckling.

"Screw you, Lockwood. How is Caroline?"

"She's okay I guess, considering. And sleeping."

"Then why aren't you? You must be exhausted."

"Because...I haven't slept without her in my arms in years and now she's across the hall and I just... Isn't that pathetic?" he answered honestly.

"No, it's love," Jeremy answered and he could hear the smile in his voice, "I can't tell you everything will be fine but I promise things will get better. Bonnie's been searching for something to help her."

"I figured. Damon wanted to give her blood."

"Why didn't you let him?"

"Can you imagine the fall- out if it doesn't work?"

"I get you man. Just…give it time and I'll let you know if Bonnie comes up with anything. And get some rest. Either way you can't add fatigue to the list of things you're gonna have to deal with."

"I know and I will."

"And Tyler," he listened as Jer paused for a moment, "She fell in love with you once. You must have done something right. It can happen again."

"Thanks Jer and bye."

"Bye."


	3. Dude You are Like My Best Girlfriend

Caroline blinked as the sun cut a swath across her face. She could hear them the birds chirping sweetly in the trees. She resolutely refused to move, willing herself back to the darkness, willing herself back to the only place she had found rest…in sleep. And she wondered if anything would make the sun stop rising. She had lost everything and still the damn thing rose as beautiful as ever, casting its rays on everything. Sighing she stepped to the window looking outside, disappointed that this view looked no more familiar than two days before. Walking into the bathroom she went through the morning routine before getting dressed and making her way downstairs.

Breakfast was a drab affair, cereal and milk. She read the note about going into the office Tyler had left before going back upstairs. After the disaster of yesterday she wasn't venturing back into town. It had been her own stupid fault asking Tyler to take her to the town's square. Her own fault for not remembering she would be the spectacle. The number of people who had come up to her that she didn't know had been overwhelming. Well-wishers in droves, so many people she didn't recognized and so many she did but barely knew. Before long she had a pounding headache and was about to collapse. Luckily Tyler had seen and rushed her out of there before she face-planted or threw up. After that debacle she was in no hurry to go back out. She spent some time on youtube (that thing was the devil to stop when you got started), facebook and read articles in the newspaper about the many things that had happened since she could remember.

When she heard her cell ringing she was glad for the reprieve as her eyeballs felt like they were going to fall out.

"So what are you doing today Barbie?" it was Damon of course. She could almost see his smarmy grin on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing but climb the walls of a house I designed but don't remember. And p.s. don't you _ever_ call me by my name?"

"I like to keep things interesting," he responded, "And as for today, let's go out for a drink."

"No alcohol, still on meds."

"Dammit, I was hoping this memory loss thing would've at least let you get smashed with me," he continued, she could hear him pouting.

"I don't drink?" she asked because that would really suck. I mean she drank before 21 and now she could legally drink to not even enjoy the freedom was just wrong on so many levels.

"Never with me."

"Why?"

"Something about me drinking enough when you're not there…I'll bring over lunch. Husband out today?"

"Yep, home alone. So see you in an hour."

"Yeah." Caroline was ecstatic that Damon was coming over. Getting to know her older, more mature friends was interesting. And Damon Salvatore was a large part of her life.

Two nights ago she and the girls had slumbered it. It had been like high school all over again minus Bonnie's pregnant belly which she and Elena couldn't keep their hands off of. They had giggled way past decent hours and Caroline wondered if Tyler got any sleep at all. Caroline sighed, Tyler, her husband. And she really needed to stop adding that every time she thought about him. But somehow she still needed the reminder. The last few days had been awkward and she had hidden behind, Bonnie and Elena, Jeremy and Stefan. Hell mostly Damon because it was easier getting to know her friends again than having to get to know…her husband.

When Damon arrived she let him in through the front, eyeing the many bags he carried with worry.

"Damon, what the hell? This could feed a small nation."

"Well, I didn't know what 17 year old you liked so I got everything on lunch menu at the Grill and then I really wanted Chinese so I got that too." He shrugged, dismissing her exclamation.

"Okay, but you could've just called and asked you know," she countered as she started unwrapping a burger with fries and one of the milkshakes.

He grunted in acknowledgement before opening the kung-pow chicken. When they had both taken a few bites of their lunch he asked, "How's it going?"

"Still memory-less," She quipped.

"I know. I meant, how are you really?" He was doing the intense Damon thing. It was something she had learned about him in just a few days. Damon had two-sides. The Damon everyone knew with quick quips and sarcastic replies and then this other Damon that got so seriously intense that he could give Stefan a run for his money on most days.

Sighing she put down the milkshake, "I don't know. Sometimes…I just…I want to cry because I lost a frigging decade Damon. A decade where I grew up, went to college, got married. And not just to anyone but to Tyler, a guy who I used to hate. And I don't know… How did I get there?"

"Have you talked to Tyler?" he asked propping his foot on the coffee table.

"I can't talk to him!" she almost screamed and Damon still Damon as ever raised an eyebrow in question, "Because…because he's always looking at me like…like he loves me and I …I…don't love him and it's too much."

"Okay…but you fell in love with him. And I don't think that's something the heart forgets, even if your mind does."

"What?" she turned incredulously at him. Cynical, mean, obnoxious Damon Salvatore just said something very, very romantic.

"I think you still know somewhere in there that you love him and it's just gonna take time to bring those feelings back out."

"I don't know what to do Damon."

"Date him." He stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world. And Caroline had to wonder if having on the leather jacket today in this heat had short-circuited his brain.

"What?"

"I know I call you blond, but…" he teased as she playfully smacked his arm, "Date your husband. Let's put aside two things, one that you know who Tyler is and the fact that you are married to him. If he was a normal guy, what would you do?"

"Boy meets girl. Sex." She stated as he raised his eyebrow at her, "Ok, we would go on a date."

"Good, so take him on a date."

"I am _**not**_ asking him on a date!"

"Ok then don't," he sighed. Girls got touchy about so much crap, "He's going to be at the office tomorrow right? Take him lunch or dinner. Dinner is nice because you get to dress up but if you make it lunch, you can take him on a picnic. And take your time, get to know each other again."

"Damon, I love you!" she flew at him, embracing him.

"Yeah, yeah what's not to love!" he pulled back bumping her shoulders.

"Prick." She teased.

"You wish your husband was as hot as me Caroline. Now eat your lunch."

And with a smile she went back to finishing her burger. And she got it now, why they had such a great relationship. It was like Damon had been hiding that good part of himself when they were together, now she could see the man he always was.

It had been a hard couple of days. Hell, it had been a hard couple of weeks. And while Tyler wished he could stay home all day with Caroline, he couldn't. He was taking a few weeks off but he really needed to make sure everything was handled until then, and that meant working like a horse for the next few days.

He looked up from his computer when he heard the door being pushed. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically, _Madison Archer._

"Mayor Lockwood, I just came to drop these off on your desk," she batted her eyelashes while cooing, "It's a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Madison was a secretary in the finance department downstairs. She was a pretty young thing, barely out of high school that had unfortunately developed a crush after he helped her that one time change her tire on his way to work. (He was seriously regretting that morning!) Since then she had tried flirting with him shamelessly, trying to corner him in town, at functions even though his wife was there. He remembered with a smile _that_ particular incident and what had ensued after in their bedroom between him and Caroline. Maybe Madison was good for something after all.

"Yeah well, if I want to take the next few weeks off, I gotta finish up some paper work and master the art of delegating," he responded as she came closer holding over the desk on the pretense of putting down the papers. Fortunately he knew better players, had met much smoother women and would not give her the satisfaction of looking down her blouse. Continuing to type he ignored her.

"How are you doing? With everything that has happened?" she straightened finally, but walked around and perched herself on the side of his desk. One of the things he hated about a small town was that everyone knew everyone's business and added to that he and Caroline were political figures, he couldn't get away from it.

"I'm fine . Caroline's the one I am worried about," He said hoping that throwing his wife's name out there would get the girl to back off.

"I know but when you are taking care of her, who's taking care of you?" she whispered moving closer.

"Madison…"he began his voice stern but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

He didn't know if Jeremy had the worst or perfect timing. He probably was going to have to make it clear he wasn't interested sooner rather than later.

"Hi. Jeremy. I'll see you later Mayor Lockwood," She sauntered off.

"Don't start," he told Jeremy when he saw his stern face, "I know but I see her like once every frigging full moon."

"And if Caroline had walked in on that, then what?"

"_**There is no way in hell I would ever cheat on my wifE**__**!**_" He shouted pissed. To even think, he could never betray her. _He could never betray his mate,_ his wolf added and he knew his eyes had flashed yellow.

Jeremy didn't even blink as he continued, "I know that. You know that. But Caroline doesn't and from what she remembers you're that dick she went to high school with. And you do remember how you were in high school?"

"Shit!" he muttered deflated in a second. He had ruled that school when it came to the girls. Matt had been the football captain, sure, but he had been the committed kind. First Elena, then Caroline. While Tyler had ignored every girl he couldn't score with immediately until Caroline.

"Correct. Now getting off that, want to tell me why you're here and not at home?"

"I'm taking time off and it's gonna take me a few days to tie up loose ends."

Jeremy nodded before finally taking a seat across from him, "So, you guys talked yet?"

"She's been resting a lot and I've been here a lot. And the girls came by… so no."

"And…" He looked at Jeremy's piercing eyes and hated how well Gilbert had gotten to know him.

"And…I want to tell her, ok. I want to tell her how we fell in love but that's wrapped up in some ugly shit…And I'd have to tell her about us." He swung his hand out, "About all that we are and I'm not sure she can handle it."

"Is that it?"

"No, I want her to fall in love with me before I tell her about…it." It being the fact that he turned into a 150 pound wolf on a monthly basis.

Jeremy shook his head knowing that what his friend feared the most was that he wouldn't be accepted, wouldn't be loved and that there was something inherently wrong with him. It had taken Tyler forever to break down those steel walls he had put up to keep the world of hurt out but now all that was back. The world didn't know all the things that bastard, Richard Lockwood, had done to his son. Even now he felt Tyler still hadn't told him all. But a lot of his confidence rested on Caroline's love for him and now he wasn't sure he had even that anymore.

"She still loves you, you know that right? Somewhere in there she knows that you're it."

Tyler stood and walked to the window, "I don't know that. We don't know that. She has an opportunity here, Jer. To chose a life that she never got, a path so different from the one she chose before and I'm not sure honestly if she finds out everything she'll choose me."

Jeremy cast sympathetic eyes to him knowing nothing he could say would convince Tyler so he stayed quiet for a moment letting his best-friend gather himself.

When Tyler turned back to him, he spoke, "I came over here to invite you and Care for dinner. Everyone else is coming. And it will give you both a chance to have some fun. Okay?"

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'll let her know. And thanks man.

"You know I'm always here Tyler. We all are."

Back at the house Damon had kept Caroline entertained for the better part of the afternoon with their exploits including a shopping trip that had cost him his manliness, when Bonnie had called.

"So dinner huh?" she asked him once he had gotten off the phone.

"Yeah, Judgey's having dinner." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a nickname for everyone?" Caroline turned to him asking.

He seemed to contemplate it for a minute, "Not for Elena."

"Hmmmm. Whatever happened with that?"

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"You loving her? Do you still love her?"

"Oh god no," he looked so horrified that Caroline had to stifle a laugh, "I think I hated my brother more than I loved Elena. And I did some stupid things with that."

"Yeah, like use me to get to her." Caroline pouted

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Not that I haven't apologized before."

"Hmmm. Sounds like the first time to me," she countered making him crack a smile.

"So how did we get like this? You being my best girlfriend and all."

"Don't ever let anyone hear you say that!" he scolded as she stuck out her tongue at him, "I think you should ask Tyler that one because he's as involved as we are, but you saved my life."

"I saved your life?" Yeah, that was surprising, but it would take something drastic to pull her and Damon together.

"Yeah and we've damn near been like Calvin and Hobbs every since."

"Awwww," she teased again, "Come on. Let's go upstairs I need an outfit."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs with her, milkshake in hand.

"Are you bringing someone to dinner?"

"No. You guys might like the shackles of monogamy but _all this_," he motioned to himself, "is too good to not share around."

"Damon!" she scolded.

"Would it make you feel better if I said all the good ones are taken?"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You, Elena even Bonnie, you are rare finds. You're beautiful and you love unconditionally and you accept all parts of Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy, even the not so nice parts."

"When did you become such a sap?" she asked smiling at him.

"When you became my friend," He stated as though it was obvious.

She winked at him before going to the closet, "So blue or yellow?"

"Tyler likes you in red."

"Really?" she turned to see him sprawled on the window seat reading her bookmarked novel. Not that she remembered reading _Fifty Shades of Gray_.

"Put on the red cocktail dress."

"Are you serious? Isn't it too dressy?"

"I've been regaled with details of Tyler and you, when you wear red which I can't ever scrub from my mind. Put on the red."

Caroline giggled. Before twirling herself around with it in front of her. And suddenly it was like a flashflood and she saw, herself. Twirling another red dress. Mask in hand. The memory, if it even was that made her dizzy. Caroline felt herself grip the door by her hands and before she knew what was happening Damon had her on the bed sitting down.

"Caroline, you ok?"

"Yeah, just dizzy," she shook her head, and began "Damon, did I have a dress that was red, one shoulder I think? It was….it was greek-themed with drapping and I wore a mask with it. A mask on a stick I think."

Damon looked at her before closing his eyes seeming to think about it, "Yes! Yeah, you wore it to the…masquerade ball." He seemed to choke out the last words.

"But that's after the founder's day parade? That's the last thing I remember."

"That's… awesome Blondie," Though Caroline felt like something was off, "You're getting your memory back."

"It's just a dress Damon. It's no big deal." She shook her head standing again. Something was wrong there but when she looked at him again, whatever it was, was wiped from his face and Caroline wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it.

"Sure," he answered before sitting back on the bed.

By the time Caroline was ready Damon had left to go back to the boarding house to get dressed and Tyler had knocked at her door to let her know he was home. She still wasn't absolutely sure about what Damon claimed, but she needed something to start making her marriage get on track because there was no guarantee she would ever get her memory back. And blowing her husband's mind was always a good start.

The dress was a provocative halter neck, exposing most of her back where it dipped down to stop at the curve of her behind. It was short, stopping to about mid-thigh as the clingy material hugged her hips. Slipping her feet into a pair of strappy tropical looking wedges, she was ready to go.

Touching up her make-up one last time she knocked on Tyler's door. He answered wearing nothing but a low-slung jeans and said, "I just need to put my shirt on." But he didn't move, just stood there staring at her.

"Is it ok?" she asked touching the curls on her head self-consciously.

"You're perfect," he answered before tearing himself away to grab the shirt on his bed.

Caroline had to admit her husband was seriously cut. He was thick but not overly bulky, every muscle defined. In high school, he hadn't been hard on the eyes at all but now there was something different. He quickly threw on his shirt, buttoning it before Caroline had the chance to really appreciate his physique. Was she really ogling her husband?

"Tyler, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he nodded walking towards her.

"Today, I was picking out this dress with Damon and then I kind of remembered a red dress I had with a mask…"

"That's great Care!" he immediately swung her around, laughing.

Caroline giggled before pushing him back, "Not a ragdoll, Ty."

Tyler didn't bother to tell she had only started calling him Ty when they had gotten together.

When she was back on her feet she continued, "Like I was saying I remember the dress and Damon told me it was from a few years ago. That I wore it to the masquerade ball."

"Oh." Tyler said softly, looking down at his hands.

"Did something happen that night? Because Damon kinda had the same expression you do now."

"Yeah, um, a lot of stuff happened that night. It was kind of where _we_ started."

"Oh good. Can you tell me about it?" she looked at him eagerly.

"I want to babe. I want to but…not all of what happened was exactly pleasant and it's a long story. Can you wait until later? For me to tell you I mean."

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged, "but we will talk about it," she stated fixing him with a piercing gaze as he shuffled away picking up his wallet and keys to the car.

"Let's go," he said finally as he ushered her down to the car. Tyler had no idea what he was going to tell Caroline about that night. That was the night everything had gone to hell. The night they both had discovered that creatures of the night were real and that he was one of them.


	4. You Never Miss a Good Thing Til Its Gone

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys. Just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews and a big thanks to people who are following and have added this as a favorite. You rock! Writing this story has been a pleasure and continues to be._

_So I just wanted to clarify some things. A few people have mentioned that this story reminds them of The Vow and that's because it's loosely based on that, very loosely as it has vampires, witches, doppelgangers and you know…The Vampire Diaries ;)_

_Also I've been kind of holding my secrets close to my chest on this one because I wanted some stuff revealed as it came along but I didn't want anyone to be confused(thanks to __**Forwood Fan **__for asking a question first in the review). So if you don't want to know don't read the next bit._

_**Caroline is not a vampire, thus why she was able to be injured and suffer the memory loss. Tyler is a werewolf (in the story I've hinted at this, flashing yellow eyes, angst at Caroline discovering his secret). Damon, Stefan and Elena are all vampires (thus Caroline's jibe on Elena's patent on anti-aging). Bonnie is a witch and Jeremy is a trained hunter who still has the Gilbert protection ring. Damon, Tyler and Jeremy sit on the council both as remaining representatives of the original founders and for their particular supernatural or practical skill set. And that is all I'll say for now, the convoluted weaving continues as Caroline finally finds out some truths about her friends.**_

It was stupid to miss him. Okay so maybe not stupid but it was pathetic. It wasn't like they were even sleeping in the same room, in the same bed but knowing he was always there had been a balm she hadn't even know had soothed her. Since she had woken up in the hospital - and gosh that must have been so awful for him, the woman he had married did not remember their life together - he had stayed. And now he wasn't there, one night and she had nightmares for the first time. She felt the waters closing over her, filling first her stomach and then her lungs as she panicked. The dead silence underneath the water had been terrifying as she tried to pull off the seatbelt and in the moment she couldn't get free she knew that was it. It was over.

Caroline shivered as she stood by the window. She felt as though she was suffocating. It felt stifling to be inside and though everything warned her she shouldn't go, she knew she needed to. Looking back at Bonnie to make sure she was still asleep she grabbed her overcoat and padded downstairs and stepped outside. The cool night air was a relief and it soothed her agitation. Walking she headed towards the garden with its heady scents wafting around her. Closing her eyes she reveled in the night air, the full moon shining high in the sky, how calming, how liberating it was. She wished Ty was here so she could tell him. Moving over to the stone bench she sat enjoying the cool of the evening.

Her first instinct when she heard a rustling behind her was to run but almost immediately the more rational part of her brain kicked in, telling her she was being paranoid. This was Mystic Falls and slasher-crimes happened only in the big cities. But when it happened again she turned, and there she saw a figure. Caroline tried to make out the man in the dark but he was standing in the shadows.

Or rather hovering in the darkness. He was crouched, quietly waiting and Caroline wasn't sure whether to run like hell or ask him if he was okay. But as he finally moved a sense of self-preservation caught her and she gathered her dress up, hoping to make it indoors before whoever it was got to her. For some reason she knew once she got inside she would be safe. But just as her foot landed on the step she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and drag her back to the ground. She screamed, as she hit the floor and it didn't take the man, whoever he was, long to subdue her. Just as he was reaching down towards her she saw him fly back with a snarl. And a voice shouted to her, "Get in the house Caroline, NOW!"

It was Damon but instead of doing what he said she turned back and what she saw made her scream again. Those fangs, those eyes, his movements. God please tell her she was dreaming. Because this; this could not be real.

_A week earlier_

"So, red huh?" the former-Bennett smirked. They were at Bonnie's for dinner and Caroline couldn't help but appreciate the look of the house. It was so homey and pretty much everything she had dreamed of in high school, but with Bonnie's way of swinging things. The earth tones in the front room were soothing and the kitchen was inviting with appliances that littered the counters and the smell of food. It looked and smelled like home. Smiling at her best friend she answered, "Did I tell everybody about Tyler and me and red?"

"Not everybody, just Elena and I," Bonnie smiled again.

"And Damon." Caroline countered.

"Ha…and Damon. And Tyler told Jer which means Stefan probably knows. So I guess…yeah everyone."

"Oh crap," Caroline murmured. It was one thing to have her girlfriends know but the guys too was a bit much.

"Don't worry Care, he doesn't know it was deliberate and your secret is safe with me. Besides from what I hear you guys used to tear it up" she giggled girlishly.

"What?" Caroline asked but couldn't help but giggle too. It was so reminiscent of high school when they talked about boys, but now they were talking about their husbands.

"Kind of made me wish Jer had the super-strength thing going," Bonnie continued.

"Huh? Super-strength?" Caroline saw her friend's eyes go wide before they went back to normal and she muttered, "Oh, yeah…um…Tyler is… a lot stronger than Jeremy, right."

"Oh, ok. But really? Our…you know, was that good?"

"From everything you told me, a resounding yes!" and they continued laughing as Caroline asked if there was anything she could do to help. She wasn't exactly the best in the kitchen but there must be something she could do.

"Can you finish off the salad for me?"

"Sure, no prob," and to her great shock she did. Bonnie smiled ads she saw Care using the same skill they had developed together at a cooking class. And when she was finished Caroline just kind of stared at her creation in shock.

"Muscle memory," Bonnie spoke putting her hand on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline looked at her quizzically, "Your body remembers and soon your mind will too."

"I really do hope so." She muttered as they finally heard Elena's voice in the house. Calling out to the Jeremy, Tyler and Damon who had been relegated to the den until dinner was ready, Caroline got seated as everyone filed in.

Dinner was loud and obnoxious, friendly and hilarious and so reminiscent of high school days spent at the grill that Caroline enjoyed it. Everyone regaled her with the more funny tales of her past, like the time she hit Jeremy across the head with a baseball bat for an intruder. According to Jer, his brain was lucky Caroline was such a girl and had a poor swing to which Tyler responded that hers was better than his in high school. Damon and Stefan laughed out loud at that with Jeremy fixing them with mock glares. And for the first time Caroline was thankful to still have at least some memories for it would surely suck if she hadn't remembered these awesome people at all.

Smiling at Tyler, she gripped his free hand as he told a tale of a frat party and how Caroline had drunk a linebacker under the table. When he felt her hand slip into his, his smile widened so brilliantly she almost was afraid to look at it, to see the love and the hope that they could get back to what they used to be. She wasn't sure that would ever happen but she was finding that in some ways she didn't even care.

They left despite Bonnie's protests because she was still full-tem and more tired than usual. Caroline waved goodbye as they each got in their cars. Tyler kept her hand clasped in his and for once it wasn't awkward as they made their way home. When he saw her yawning while slipping from the car he swept her up in his arms like she weighed nothing at all and Caroline thought that maybe Bonnie had been right about the super-strength.

Caroline really wanted to continue their conversation from earlier but she knew her limitations and she was technically still supposed to be taking it easy. So as Tyler put her down she stepped into his arms and kissed his cheek before whispering goodnight and slipping into her room.

When she woke up the next day, well rested and refreshed, she was ready to put her plan into motion. Pulling open every cupboard in the house she decided to just go for it. Grabbing chicken cuts, strawberries, asparagus, pasta, olive oil, balsamic vinegar and any vegetables she could find she set to work. Just was she was finishing setting the portions in the basket she wondered if they had a blanket she could lay on the ground. Texting Bonnie who literally squealed through text once Caroline explained the plan told her where to find her tartan (the irony did not escape her). She got her basket ready and ran upstairs to get dressed and give her husband a surprise.

When Tyler received a mysterious text from Bonnie saying that he should not eat lunch, he wondered if the Bennett witch had lost it. He half expected a follow up April fools' but it was nowhere near that day and Bonnie didn't usually have childish games in her purview. So he didn't eat at his usual time even though he was starving. Emailing the governor the statistics he had requested, he had risen to at least get a bottle of water. Even though it was something his secretary could've done he didn't like having people do things for him he could do himself. And it was a good thing he had because as he walked up he saw Caroline.

And she looked absolutely breathtaking. Today she was wearing her hair pulled back from her face curls flowing down her back. Her blue dress was the one that was the exact shade of her eyes and always made her eyes sparkle. She was amazing. He was awed by her for a second, so much so that at first he didn't realize who she was talking to.

Madison. Seriously this girl was getting on his last nerve. He walked over them catching Caroline's glint as she saw him.

"Hi, Ty," she planted a soft kiss on him. It was passionate enough to get Madison's attention. Again, maybe he ought to keep her around.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he knew Madison hadn't caught it. Her face the picture of innocence he heard her say, "I hope you didn't eat lunch yet because I brought you a picnic. But Madison was telling me how busy you are today and I would _never_ want to interrupt."

"You could never interrupt, you're my wife," he replied adding a conviction to his voice that he hoped Madison caught.

Caroline said a sweet goodbye and grabbed his hand walking with her outside.

She was huffing by the time they crossed the street, "So Madison told me she had heard all about my _mental illness_. And was so concerned that _you _had to go through that. But of course it was a good thing you had people _to take__** care**__ of you while your wife couldn't_."

"Caroline…" he sighed starting as she murmured 'bitch' under her breath, "You know I would never…I hope you didn't believe anything she said."

"Of course not, I invented those coquettish looks and underhanded insults and if that bitch thinks she is going to get her hooks into my husband, she's got another thing coming. And you better not be encouraging her Tyler Lockwood!"

"Caroline, I am not. I would never…"

"Oh I know or I would have set Damon on you. Pretty sure if you ever break my heart he would rip out yours." Tyler almost smiled at that because she didn't know how close to the mark she was.

"Caroline," he stopped her rant and turned her toward him, placing a soft kiss on her lips "I would never cheat on you."

And then she was blushing furiously and he could see the sparkle in her eye even as she pouted, "Don't think you're off the hook."

"So what's in the basket?" he smiled knowingly, already guessing and knowing he had to thank Bonnie for the head's up.

"I was hoping that we could have lunch together today, in the park?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Of course babe," he answered, smiling at the gesture, "You cooked?"

"Yeah, don't I cook for you?"

"Of course…I'm just glad you…did." What he didn't want to say was that he was glad she remembered but he couldn't as a petty part of him wondered how she could remember to cook and not remember her husband. They walked over to the park which was on the opposite side of the town square and chose one of the shadier places to sit. He watched as Caroline spread out the blanket not knowing that he had bought it on Valentine's Day for a moonlight picnic which ended up happening in their bedroom since outside was so cold. She unpacked the basket uncovering containers full with great food as Tyler's mouth watered.

Picking up one she handed it to him and said, "I hope you like it. We have Strawberry chicken salad and penne pasta. I also brought juice and water to drink, watermelon and cookies for dessert."

"This is amazing, Care."

"Well, the cookies aren't from scratch but I hope you like them anyway."

"I'm sure I will," he murmured. It had been a while since they had done this. Something as spontaneous because well, it was easy to fall into a routine with lives as busy as theirs. And this was their opportunity to recapture some of the sparkle that was there at the beginning. Tyler laid back against the tree as she fixed him a plate watching as the sun shine on her and the wind catch at strands of her hair. He saw people who passed watching them curiously but he just nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning back to his wife who was smiling at him curiously as she fixed her own plate.

"What?" he asked returning the smile.

"You've changed so much. It's weird, like seeing you now against the Tyler I knew. What happened?" she asked as they took a few bites

"Mainly you," he asserted to which she snorted disbelievingly "No really. I was a messed up kid, who didn't think anyone cared about me. And then there you were. You stuck to me, through all the bad shit and no one had ever done that. And you didn't stop there you brought these amazing people into my life and taught me that it was ok to let them in."

"How did I do that and…what happened at the masquerade?" she asked, her eyes expectant.

Tyler took a few bits gathering his thoughts, "Well, you were dating Matt at first but you guys were on a break because of some stupid shit he pulled with Aimee Bradley. You and I weren't exactly friendly and I thought stupidly that you were doing to Matt the same thing that Elena had. He practically had a ring picked out for her and then…Well we were drinking with Sarah, he was lamenting about his problems and I was lamenting about my life when I said something stupid about at least there are always women. And that kind of set him off. He said I didn't care about anyone, and that I had messed with his sister and then his mother and he starting punching me. I punched back but Matt was on a war path and grabbed a vase knocking me to the head so I fell on the ground. Of course that's when my scum of a father showed up."

He paused looking away knowing there was a lot he couldn't tell Caroline. Like how his father had gone out with his uncle and Richard Lockwood had returned alone. And that through his rage at Tyler he had revealed the change that had been wrought in him in the form of his yellow eyes. The strength of his arms as he beat Tyler stupid and how it was the distraction of Caroline entering the room and looking for him in a rage that had probably saved his life. And that it was only thanks to Damon Salvatore and his pyrotechnic abilities that he hadn't been charged with murder.

Tyler didn't look at Caroline as he continued the abridged version, "He basically beat me until I saw red. I'm pretty sure he would have killed me if you hadn't come in. You were looking for me to blast me for what I did to Matt in that killer red dress," he smirked trying to lighten the mood, "And I just remember hearing your voice and thinking 'Thank god' because this had been the worst of many times my dad used to beat me. I just…I grabbed the poker in the fireplace and hit him (rammed it through his heart) hard enough that he was knocked (dead) out and you helped me up to get as far away as possible. I don't know what happened after but they said he got drunk and burned the house down," he lied, knowing that Damon had cleaned up his mess. Staging a drunken Richard burning his house down with himself inside it. It had been crazy for a while but his mother had kept things under wrap painting his father as some town hero. This town was full of secrets.

"Ty," she spoke softly, "You know that wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," he muttered knowing that that wasn't true but she always had this way of making him feel like everything was not lost.

"And we were inseparable after that?" she asked.

"Pretty much. You came to the hospital and stayed with me, even when I pushed you away. You took care of me healing me one day at a time, mind and soul. "

"Are we…I mean is that the reason why Matt left?"

Tyler couldn't help but bristle at the fact that she still cared about what happened to Matt Donovan but he kept his voice even as he answered, "Partially. But even without us growing closer Matt had his own demons here. "

Like his sister getting killed by the same supernaturals who often now protected this town. And they sat in silence as they finished their meal. Talking about that night always took the wind out of the air for Tyler. He had killed his father as his father had killed his uncle both setting off the curse. He was tainted now in ways he wasn't sure Caroline would want to handle much less be able to.

"Are you going back to the office?" she asked him as she packed up their stuff.

"Yeah, I kind of have to but today is my last day I promise and then I'll be all yours for the next few weeks. We can talk some more or explore the town, whatever you want."

Tyler watched as she nodded her head in agreement before standing. He grabbed the basket as she pushed the tartan into it and they strolled back to the town hall. When they were standing in front of his office he reached over, swiping her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek as he said goodbye.

The next week was amazing. The revelations continued to be heavy but with the support of her friends and Ty she felt like she could handle them. They were far more comfortable with each other spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other again. Tyler was always patient with her even though sometimes as he reached for her Caroline could tell that he missed the intimacy they shared. But she was getting closer to trusting him, to – dare she even say it- falling in love with him. He was attentive and sweet and still Tyler, teasing her mercilessly as she exclaimed over her favourite chocolate or her chick-flicks as they watched them together.

Tonight was the first night she had actually not had dinner with him and she missed him. She knew it was stupid but she still missed him. He had gone out of town on an overnight trip but he promised he would be there tomorrow and even though she had Bonnie to keep her company she still couldn't sleep.

That was why she had gone outside for fresh air and now really wished she hadn't.

"You're you're…" she stuttered looking at Damon as she came to. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were there all looking neither worried nor surprised that they were sharing space with a blood-sucking monster. Unless she had imagined it all. Maybe she had imagined it all because right now, losing her mind was preferable.

"You didn't imagine it Blondie," Damon said, his eyes hard, shifting into the monster she didn't know, didn't want to know.

And with that she screamed.


	5. I Thought Our Problem Was Memory Loss

"Did you have to do that?" Elena scolded as she glared at the older Salvatore. Caroline was hyperventilating again as she focused on anything but him. Her hysterical screams had died but she still refused to look at Damon. She could hear them arguing, talking but it was as though a haze had been cast over her and she could hear their words but her brain could not compute them.

"She thinks I'm the monster, wait 'til the real one gets here…" Damon was interrupted by Bonnie's scream and following glare, "Damon! So help me I will…"

"Vampire aneurysm, I got it," he made a step back cringing, "But I am the only one being looked at like a freak. And why in the hell were you sleeping on your watch, judgey?"

"I'm almost 9 months pregnant, you idiot. I was tired."

"And now look where we are. Well, you guys can handle miss-clusterf…clueless over there I'm getting a drink."

Elena crooked her head to Stefan to go to his brother because Damon did a lot of stupid things when he was hurt and Caroline's reaction no matter how much he knew how logical it was, hurt him.

"Is it…true? He's a va…vam…oh my God!"

Caroline she felt the tug on her shoulder as Bonnie forced her to look at her, "I need you to listen, Care and calm down. Deep breaths and relax. No one here is going to hurt you. You know that. No one here is going to hurt you."

Bonnie's tone was soothing as she repeated the words. And she was right. Damon was her best friend and he would never hurt her. These were her friends and she…Suddenly an image passed across her memory. Or at least she thought it was a memory. This was happening way too often, flashes, just flashes that reminded her of things in her life. Dr. Fell thought it was a good sign that her memory was coming back, but right now she didn't care.

"He bit me, didn't he? He bit me already?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh great," she heard Damon groan from across the room, "Seriously, can't anybody just let things go anymore?"

"Ass! You bit me, and drank my blood, didn't you?" She got up not realizing that she was charging at a vampire, her earlier fear forgotten in the face of anger.

"Caroline," it was Elena who grabbed her arm in a tight grip. As Caroline struggled she realized it was far too strong.

"You're one too aren't you?"She charged Elena, who let her arm go then, "That is why your skin's so flawless? Oh God, I'm not one am I?!" She screamed out the last part and everyone except Damon chuckled, "Come on Blondie, didn't we already discuss that the blond stereotype doesn't become you."

"Screw you Damon," she turned back to him, "You bit me."

"Multiple times, yes. Must I apologize for eternity?"

"Seriously?! Seriously? I can't believe my best friend is a vampire. I must be crazy. Like who in the hell do these things happen to? Seriously?" She started pacing, her mind trying to unravel the last few weeks looking for subtle signs that might have given her a clue but there were none.

"Caroline, can you just sit down and let us explain?" Bonnie asked, her eyes pleading with her best friend.

"Where is Tyler? I want Tyler!" she mumbled still not acknowledging the crazy that was happening.

"Oh this should be good," Damon quipped as he sipped on his bourbon, his brother Stefan giving him the stink-eye.

"Oh shut up Damon. And how long have we got?" Elena this time. This was not going according to plan. Not that they really had a plan to start with.

"A few hours 'til morning. He'll rush back here because of her. He always does," Stefan answered her question.

"Can you guys stop talking around me?" Caroline flopped down onto the seat curling her legs up to her chest as tears pushed at the back of her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying.

"Did I know? Before the accident I mean," she spoke after a few moments and with the nod of Bonnie's head she had her answer, "Yeah, ok. How did I handle it?"

"Better than anyone," Caroline heard Stefan finally speak. He still had the most soothing presence, "Care, we're going to fill you in on everything we can and Tyler is going to come and fill in the rest. And yes he knows. We're not dangerous or evil. And we are your friends."

"O-kay, so tell me," she looked at them expectantly.

Doppelgangers, witches, vampires and werewolves. She was living in the freaking Twilight zone. Bonnie was a witch and she couldn't lie, seeing her light candles with her mind, control the wind and cripple Damon's sarcasm for a couple seconds had been too amazing for words. Jeremy had arrived a few minutes later and had shaken his head at their stupidity as he talked about the Gilberts and the founding families and the Petrova line. Hearing that he was actually a trained hunter with a magical protection ring had almost been the most surreal thing.

At least until the Salvatores came forward and explained 1864 and how they had been in love with the same vampire. A vampire with no remorse who had broken them both and turned them. A vampire who was now rotting away in the tomb she was originally supposed to be in. She heard how as both a Forbes and a Lockwood she had started the Alliance between Humans, Vampires and Werewolves. The town was well protected with patrols every night and that was something she had instituted as well. No one would talk about the werewolves but honestly Caroline barely noticed because vampires and witches was enough to keep anyone occupied.

Some stories were gruesome, some were bloody and Mystic Falls seemed to be the epicenter of supernatural activity in the country. And there were some theories on that, though nothing was certain. She learned that Damon had been kidnapped and tortured by a pack of werewolves to the point of excruciation and that she had been the one to find him and instead of waiting for back-up she had given him blood, enough to almost drain her so they could both make it out alive.

Damon had refused to look her way but she could see why she would do that, even though he had a colorful past. Any by colourful she meant more colors than a Van Gogh painting. But he was inherently good and like Tyler had played the role of bad guy to hide the hurt in his soul. She really hoped one day he would find the woman who would appreciate him.

"Can I see your vampy face 'lena?" she asked a little timidly once they were done. It was weird thinking that Elena would be the girl that would never die. Elena just smiled at her and shifted, "Is it ok for me to say that is weird as hell?" When they all chuckled, Caroline blushed.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall surprised them all. Caroline looked at her husband as he strolled through the door at the crack of dawn. He looked as though he had a fight with that clay monster from Batman and lost. His eyes widened when he took in the scene quickly looking for her. When he saw her he looked relieved as if he had feared something would happen in his absence. And in truth something had. Something so unexpected, so unreal had occurred and there was no way she could explain it to him.

"What's happening?" he asked looking around at all the faces before coming to her side.

But it was Caroline who answered, "Well, I had an eventful night. I was attacked in our garden and one of my vampire best friends saved me while my witchy best friend was out cold because she is almost full-term. And Jeremy is apparently Van Helsing and I knew all of this prior to drowning and because of that I am now learning everything again," She got out in a rush.

"You were attacked?" he cried like that was the most important thing he had heard.

"And the fact that the least crazy thing that I said was the thing you latched onto leads me to believe that none of this is new to you. Great!"

Caroline walked away knowing she was acting like a child but not caring. In all the time that they had spent together over the past few days, how they had connected and barring that they were _freaking _married. He should have told her.

"Care…" he walked after her as she exited the room.

"What?" She turned, the accusation in her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to tell you."

"About what? The supernaturals occupying my house or whatever secret you are hiding? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you weren't at a conference. And if you don't tell me now so help me Tyler, I will walk out that door!" she looked at him up and down.

"I'm a werewolf," he blurted out looking into her eyes.

She took a step back as her mouth dropped open with an 'Oh!' And somehow with the level of crazy tonight she hadn't expected _that_ to come out of his mouth. Caroline kind of hoped someone had slipped her some acid and that she was somewhere having the most messed up dream of her life but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She had married a werewolf.

"I guess…I guess that's…I mean I'm kinda glad we don't have the Bella and Edward thing going on. _Personal brand of heroine_? _Please!"_

"You are okay with this?" he looked kind of skeptical.

"Hell no! Just…processing. I am processing," she answered. He took a step back from her and actually looked hurt.

"Ty," she couldn't bear to see the sorrow that came across his eyes or the shutters that seemed to come down almost immediately to shield it. Sidling up to him until there were mere millimeters between them she looked into his eyes and spoke softly, "I've always thought that it didn't matter about the things you couldn't control as long as you did the best with what you could."

He looked back at her seeing the sincerity in her eyes as she continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say the man matters to me more than what you become once a month. Okay?"

It was weird that somehow that now she knew she was relieved. It was like the intimacy they had shared before had been child's play compared to the secrets they shared now. And as if the final piece clicked, she felt herself able to accept that she had fallen for him, loved him. It was different knowing the things she knew now, and she could feel her soul awakening as it accepted that this more than felt right, that this was beautiful and maybe not what she hoped for but everything she never knew she wanted. When Caroline looked into Tyler's eyes she saw the desire there but she also saw a fear, a fear that he would be rejected for things he could not control.

Smiling at him she reached up, touching her lips against his softly, sweetly. It was a kiss of reassurance that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere. And there they stayed just connected, breathing each other in, sharing hope, sharing strength and feeling for the first time in what felt like forever.

Caroline felt Tyler's tongue slip from between his lips seeking entrance. When she opened to let him in, trusting him, was the moment everything changed. Tyler's arms drew her closer and Caroline felt the warmth of his hard body pressing into his. Her whimper sounded loud in her ears as she clutched on to his neck as his hands slid down cradling her hips, seeking more, wanting more. His fingers ever questing slid back up her body and delved under her coat which parted as easily as butter to his impatient fingers. When his hand slid to the underside of her breast, she knew she was lost.

The clearing of someone's throat brought them back to the here and now as she flushed thinking about how they had gotten carried away, how her body had seemed to bloom under her husband's touch. Her husband, the werewolf. Tyler didn't let her go immediately instead kissing her lips once more quickly and tying the knot on her robe before turning to face Jeremy.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt." His eyebrow raised with a smirk, "But we really need to talk about who was out there. The person who came for Care."

Tyler nodded before pulling her back to the living room where the others met them with smirks. Damn Vampire hearing.

"So now that the Scooby gang is back together again…" Damon wisecracked, "That thing wasn't human."

"Then what in the hell was it?" Tyler asked looking at Damon.

"Damned if I know. Wasn't a werewolf or vampire either. But whoever or whatever he was, he was supernaturally strong. Strong enough to get up after I hit him and to come at me again."

"So there's something else to worry about. Great," Bonnie chipped in biting on her lip in worry.

Damon stood pacing as Caroline watched silently. She was as new to this supernatural convention as a newborn babe. When their eyes met she mouthed 'sorry' to him to which he rolled his eyes with a customary Damon smirk and she knew all was forgiven.

"So to sum up," Caroline interjected in the midst of their grumbling, "We have no idea who or what is trying to get me or why they would want to. But we do know that they at least know about you guys, because they waited until a night they were sure Tyler was gone and I left the house. Right?"

"That's right Blondie and that means we are going to be doing Barbie-duty until we figure this thing out," Damon answered her cocking his head to the side.

"God, why does all the bad shit keep happening to me? First I drive off a damn bridge and now somebody I don't know is after me? Seriously?" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Yes, _**seriously**_." Damon muttered but other than a side look from his brother no one paid attention to his comment.

"I can cast a protection spell around the house so that nothing can get in," the Bennett witch said to the room.

"Bonnie…" it was Jeremy, worriedly looking at his wife.

"Jer, I can do it. I promise, it won't take much power. I just need everyone in the room's blood so I can add the signature to the caveat I'm inserting."

Caroline watched as he finally nodded before moving to help her from her sitting position, "Just be careful," he whispered to her. Nodding her head Bonnie stood as they followed her to the kitchen.


	6. Prince Charming or Cold, Dead Heart

Caroline woke up a little disoriented, unsure why she felt so warm and snug. It had been so long since she had felt like that, or at least longer than she could remember. Snuggling deeper she moved back against the solid warmth of strong arms. Those arms tightened unconsciously around her. Arms she would recognize anywhere. Tyler. It felt so good that for a moment she forgot everything. All of the craziness; including the fact that she was being stalked by someone and that her best friends were vampires and witches and she was married to a werewolf.

Was something inherently wrong with her that she had handled that so well? That it didn't matter that these people whom she loved were storybook monsters? Or was the world so warped a place that it couldn't put aside differences? It didn't matter, race, color, class…species. It didn't matter how you were born or what you were made into but what you decided to do with it. And they were doing good, her friends, her husband, they _**were**_ good.

Shifting slowly she turned in Tyler's arms knowing that she need to see his face. This sleeping together thing was something new, and had only started a few nights ago. They'd fallen asleep after talking the night away and when she had woken up she had been in his arms, his body wrapped snuggly around hers, his warmth comforting so early in the morning. She moved and he awoke in the next moment. Caroline had never seen him blush so much and the apology had spilled quickly from his lips. But she didn't need one and had silenced him with a kiss and responded _'I like sleeping with you, we should do it again.'_ After his initial shock he had burst out, deep laughs as she giggled. And that was that. Every night since then she had slept in their room. The one they had shared before the accident and it was a decision she didn't regret.

Caroline watched as he slept, loving the peaceful look he had. She loved seeing him like this so relaxed so content. As if he felt her eyes on his he stirred before opening his eyes and smiling _that_ smile, the one he reserved just for her.

"Creeper. Watching me sleep," he teased, pulling her body closer.

"Can't help it Lockwood, you just look so peaceful," she answered pecking him on the lips.

"And sexy?" he countered, rolling her over on her back as he kissed her again.

"I didn't say that," she answered with a gasp as his lips slid down her neck.

"But you were thinking it…Admit it," he came back up looking deeply into her eyes.

"Maybe…" she conceded before pushing at his shoulders, "But we got to go."

Tyler huffed but still rolled off her, "I still think we could have let my mother handle this."

"Huh, and be the first Mayor's wife to _not_ plan the Founder's party? No, thank you."

"No one would have blamed you, least of all my mother. She loves you."

"Yes they would have, and your mother loves the Caroline that can handle the stupid Founder's party and Heritage display. I am a natural born planner and I can handle this, Tyler. Besides everyone will be coming to see if the amnesiac pulls it off and I will. Now, Stefan and Damon are going to be here soon under the guidance of Elena and Bonnie to ensure the food and decorations are set. You and Jer are going outside to make sure that we are structurally sound and I am going to catalogue the pieces because your mom will be here by lunch and everything must be perfect. Understood?"

"Yes, Care." He answered dutifully, realizing that arguing would be pointless. He pecked her on the cheek as he got up.

Grabbing his hand she smiled at him and pulled him in, quickly kissing his lips and whispering, "Thank you." He winked at her before getting up, and rushing off to do his wife's bidding.

The morning went like most of the Founder's day stuff. If the people of Mystic Falls could hear the internal groan of the mayor every time he had to go to some stupid town tradition they would probably be shocked speechless. Or maybe they wouldn't at least the ones who remembered his teenage years. Tyler turned at hearing his wife's frustrated voice as she almost screamed, *"What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down!"

"Look, Barbie…" he heard Damon begin to respond as he started the car. Tyler couldn't help the smile that easily acme to his lips. It was a good thing between him and Jer; they had been able to get everything set up in the garden uneventfully because as he heard his wife's tone he knew she was not in the mood for eventful. He was on his way to pick up his mother and he needed to get there early, because Carol Lockwood would never sit on an airport lounge chair. Tyler shook his head as he thought of his mother. Their relationship was a lot better now that he had stopped being that punk hothead and his mother had stopped being controlled by his father. It had taken a long while for him to forgive her for just…standing there and doing nothing as his father laid into him, verbally at first and then physically.

And if it hadn't been for Caroline he wasn't sure he would even have the presence of mind to take his head out of his ass to forgive her for her mistakes. But losing Elizabeth had hit Caroline, hard. She regretted the time she spent as a teen hating her mother, rebelling against her. Her pleas actually got him to have breakfast with his mother which turned into dinner which became weekly and sometimes more often. She no longer lived in Mystic Falls, the town holding many bad memories for her; she had chosen to return to her sister who lived just a county over. However a few weeks ago she decided to take a trip to see Europe and Tyler had smiled as he thought of all the fun she would've had there, the different cultures, the sights. He parked the car with a few minutes to spare and went to the console to see that his mother's flight was on time. And so he sat and waited.

When he saw his mother, as proper as ever, Tyler wanted to smile. She had changed so much and yet she hadn't changed at all. Her hair was still perfectly coiffed and rigidly cut in a bob. She wore a day-dress her shoulders covered by an elegant sweater, her pearls clasped around her neck.

"Hey Mom," he leaned in kissing her cheek as he took her bag.

"Hey, Sweetheart. How are you doing? How is Caroline? I feel awful that I didn't come home." She looked at him with concern.

"Mom, Caroline is doing okay considering. And we're… a lot better."

"Does she remember anything yet?" his mother asked as she hooked her arm in his.

"Bits, here and there but we have been filling her in on everything over the last few weeks."

"Everything?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. And he knew she was talking about the other side of Mystic Falls.

"Yes and I suggest we finish this discussion in the car."

Tyler saw her nod and as they walked to the car. He told her everything from the accident to the attack to the fact that Caroline now knew everything there was to know about him, and them. His mother listened with a pensive look on her face and when he was finished brushed her hand across his.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. This has to be tough on you."

"I'm fine. A lot better now that I can hold her whenever I want again."

"Is that why you sent me the ring?"

"Wow, the ring**. I…I honestly forgot about that. It was supposed to be an anniversary present and I didn't want Caroline to know about it. Do you have it?"

"Of course it is very beautiful. It will definitely set off her eyes," she smiled at him.

"Thanks mom."

By the time they actually got back to the Lockwood estate, there were few people milling around. He took his mother's hand as they entered the house. Tyler smiled and then frowned as he saw his wife descending the stairs. Smiled because how could he not when he saw her, but what in the hell was she wearing? Caroline had donned a grey blazer, folded at the cuffs with a white shirt and grey slacks. Her hair was pulled back in a chignon and it was in stark contrast to the free flowing waves and sundress she had sported all morning. Tyler felt the urge to sigh. Caroline was nervous about meeting his mother and had dressed as though heading to a business meeting. It was so not her. His mother looked at her before flashing him a quick eyebrow that told him she had guessed as much as he had. Stepping forward she wrapped Caroline in a warm hug and Tyler had to fight the chuckle that came to his lips at her shocked expression.

"Hi, honey. I'm so happy to see you," His mother cooed. He was pretty sure his mother liked Caroline better than him.

"Uh…Very well thank you, Mrs. Lockwood," she replied still a tad timid.

"Carol, honey. We passed that formality long ago," Caroline just nodded as his mother continued, "Now let's get lunch and talk about how you are, you and Tyler and maybe just maybe Grandkids."

"Mom. No," Tyler said as she smirked at him. Those two words he would repeat in varying degrees of exasperation throughout lunch. His mother was nothing if not persistent and Caroline unaccustomed to her could barely field the line of questioning.

By the time they finished lunch, it was time to get dressed and Caroline had to check on the caterer. His mother had exited a few moments before to freshen up. As he walked up the stairs he saw her there.

"Thought you might like this," She handed him the blue velvet box that carried the ring he had spent a small fortune on, "Have you decided when you are going to give it to her?"

"Not yet," he admitted as he took the box.

"Don't worry about it; you'll know the perfect time."

"Thanks mom," he responded and as she quizzed his arm, "I love you."

"I love you too," and with that she left the room.

Tyler looked down at the ring one more time before setting it down in his nightstand. Pulling off his shirt and pants he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he emerged he saw his wife and did a double-take forcing himself to cool his immediately 'at attention' libido. Caroline was standing at the vanity, her foot propped on a chair as she coated it with moisturizer. Her silk kimono was parted to reveal a blue eyelet lace-up bustier. Tyler swallowed hard as he watched her. She turned around not noticing him yet and proceeded to lift her hands to the top of her head as if trying to decide if to wear it up or down. Tyler knew for his own sake he had to put a stop to it because seeing the skin exposed was killing him, in all the right ways. Walking up to her, he pulled her into his arms quickly retying the robe while whispering, "Because I'm only a man if not quite human."

He kissed her cheek as he watched her blush before asking, "Can you wear your hair down for me tonight?"

"But it makes me look like a kid, Ty," she pouted, "And with the council coming I need to look fierce not fresh-faced."

"Please, just for tonight. Can you do that for me?" He kissed her neck as he begged.

"Of course," She sighed before smiling at him and reaching for her dress. Tyler had to fight his own smile at the hand of fate as he realized it was blue. Tyler turned to his own clothes before she dropped her robe because as he had told Caroline he was only a man. Once they were both dressed and he was sure she wasn't looking he slipped the case inside his front pocket. They reached the foyer mere minutes before the first person arrived and they stayed at the door for a few hours, shaking hands, greeting and accepting and returning well wishes.

Caroline finally escaped after a while. First it had been the meet and greets then mingling with food then the display as she talked to people about information that had taken her the last week to learn. It was weird, because now that she knew about…everything it was like Mystic Falls was two different places. It was the small town where everyone knew their neighbors and everyone spent way too much of their free time at town gatherings. And then there was Mystic Falls where Vampires, werewolves and witches lived. The Mystic Falls where at any time the apocalypse could happen and it was up to a handful of individuals to save the day. For as much as the council liked to talk about ridding the town of threats, they hardly did anything themselves. It was left up to the same men she loved and whom they viewed with a wary fear Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler to neutralize all threats.

When she heard the door of the study open she looked up.

"I wondered where you had gotten to." It was her beautiful, gorgeous, amazing husband and honestly dressed up she was seriously wondering why in the hell she hadn't fallen into bed with him yet. Not that undressed she felt differently. Tyler was intense, sex-on-a-stick, candy-apple-sweet-devotion all wrapped up. And really what else could a girl ask for?

'_**Her memories?**_' a small traitorous part of her mind said. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with her husband. Alright so maybe more than pretty sure. But not having those memories were still eating her alive. She had gotten a lot better at hiding how frustrated she was that all their inside jokes had to be explained again. She had stopped wanting to cry at how she had become this confident, successful, married woman and could not remember it. But today she was determined to stop thinking about lost memories and start making new ones. Like tonight. Tonight she was going to make love to her husband, because she loved him. It might not be the love of ten years in the making but she did love him.

"My feet were killing me and…if I had to sit through one more second of Madison's underhanded insults I would have staked her."

"Care, you do know that she's not a vampire."

"Yep, wouldn't have stopped me from doing it though."

"Don't worry about her," he assured her before saying, "The council is about to meet and I wanted to do something before I had to leave you. These meeting sometimes take longer than I would like and we still have to inform them of the new threat." He pulled another chair to her side placing her feet on his lap.

"Okay. What's up?"

Looking into his eyes Caroline saw a tenderness creep in. He was doing it again, that thing where he looked at her like she was the only woman he would ever see, the only woman he had ever seen, "You are so strong. The way you have handled everything. I honestly doubt if I had gone to sleep and woke up in the future like you essentially did I would handled it so well."

"Ty…" she started.

"No. let me…let me finish. I am in awe of you. The woman you were then, the woman I grew up with, the woman I see now. I love you. I love every part of you. I love that you are… way too chipper in the morning and how you tilt your head and look off to the side when you blush. I love that you are tough as nails under bright blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And….so I vow with devotion and sincerity to love you through everything, anything…the worse life throws at us. And I know we've done this already but I think, we both need a new memory so I'm asking again, Caroline Lockwood will you remain married to me?"

Caroline watched with tears in her eyes as Tyler slipped the case from his pocket and slipped to the floor on bended knee.

"Babe," she answered, his voice shaking, "I kind of hope that this is the worse it will ever get for us. But yes, I will remain married to you…forever."

The smile he flashed her as he slipped out the ring could light up a room and Caroline couldn't help but gasp at the ring. It was exquisite and it fit well on her hand. He gripped her in a kiss so fierce, Caroline's toes literally curled in the carpet. As soon as she slipped her hand into his hair to deepen the kiss she heard a knock on the door.

"Son of a…" Tyler started to curse in annoyance as Damon stuck his head into the room.

"I swear Damon…"

"I know. I know. But the meeting is about to start oh fearless leader. So get your ass out here."

Tyler sighed, "Gotta go babe. I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed his lips quickly as he turned to leave.

"Nice ring Blondie," Damon remarked giving her a wink as he slipped from the room.

Caroline squealed like full on thirteen-and-teenage-crush-kissed-her squealed. She was young and in love and everything was perfect as she looked at her rock which was definitely gorgeous. And Tyler's speech…. She screamed again. Pulling her phone out she planned on shooting a quick text to Elena and Bonnie so they could come to the study to see her ring when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Good Evening Caroline Lockwood speaking," she answered formally not recognizing the number.

"I see you're still married. Shame." A voice remarked.

"Who is this?" she asked puzzled.

"Matthew Donovan. Your high school boyfriend. I know it has been years Care…"

"Matt! Oh my god Matt. How are you? Where are you? It's so good to hear from you." She could not believe Matt had called her.

She heard the chuckle of the boy she had loved so much, "I'm outside in the garden, Care. Can you come out and see me?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there!" she answered excitedly.

Taking the phone she rushed out to see Matt. Matt. Where the hell had he been? Did anyone know he was in town? Her heart was thumping in excitement. Matt Donovan and his all-star smile and sweet baby blues. She had been in love with him forever but he never seemed to get over Elena and if she were honest with herself even when they were together he never had. Hindsight really is 20/20. But she was still excited to see that boy that she had a wedding book for and had planned all the stupid things teenage girls plan in their heads. He had been her everything at one point. But now she was with his ex-best-friend. And if that wasn't a kick, she didn't know what was. She was that girl, wasn't she? The one who moved from one boy to his best friend. Shit!

When she rounded the corner she saw him in all his glory. He looked so different and so much the same that she couldn't help but smile. The boy had been her rock when she had been treated badly by Damon and felt insecure, like she was never good enough never pretty enough; never smart enough and he had taught her it was alright to just be you. Matt swept her up in his arms and she couldn't help but squeeze him back tightly.

"Hi," she whispered in his ear before he put her down. He didn't let go of her but looked at her fully.

"Hi," he responded, taking her in, "You look beautiful, Care."

Caroline blushed and took a step back.

"I just heard you were in an accident or I would've been here sooner. Are you okay?"

"I am now. I was completely lost there for the first couple of days. I actually woke up and thought we were in our junior year of high school," she chuckled as he looked at her quizzically.

"Are you kidding? Wow," his response was just about appropriate. In truth when you told someone else it did sound surreal. "We were dating then," he mused.

"Yeah, uh…awkward factor 8. I kinda thought you were still my boyfriend."

"Really?" he reached out for her but Caroline took a step back bringing her hand in front of her to show off her ring, "I don't think that anymore. You should come inside. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"I don't think Tyler would like that very much."

"Why? You know what I bet he would love to see you. And there's Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy. Come, please," she grabbed his hand but found that he wasn't budging. Not an inch.

"Care, I can't go inside," he repeated.

"But why?"

"Because I literally can't get through your door," he answered his voice emotionless. Caroline looked at him dropping his hand immediately. Oh god. But before she could run, or scream she felt a blow to the back of her head and everything went black.

_**Author's note:**_

_***This line is taken from episode 3x20. I just thought that even after three seasons it was so Caroline! I loved it so no credit for those lines to me but to Julie Plec, her plethora of writers and the brilliant cast of The Vampire Diaries . Here is the scene in case you want to recap. Just remove the spaces **__** /watch? v=p4B12NEBW78**_

_**** Loved this ring so much had to share. Harry Winston Sunset Sapphire and Diamond Ring – **__**jewelry collection. eu/harry- winston/ harry-winston- sunset- sapphire- and-diamond- ring- specs-pictures/**_


	7. It's Almost Too Much!

**Author's note: Firstly thanks to ****Charstar**** for being completely amazing and reminding me of the awesomeness that was Rose while she was on the show. This Rose is dedicated to you.**

**Secondly, I was writing this chapter when I honestly realized how off course this story has gone from the original plot. I kid you not! In the beginning this was far more fluffy and romantic in my head but when I went to write it my inner sci-fi fan geek came out so I wanted monsters and bad guys and kidnappings and murder. And I do realize that this is the second story of mine in which Caroline has been kidnapped. (She is so easy to kidnap though!) Now I said all that to say, I'm going to add the alternative of chapter 5 at the end of this fic so you can see the direction this has switched from that initial thought and of course would love to hear your feedback about that one as well. Until then!**

Sometimes there was a peace that came with darkness. Not the unrelenting stifling torture that came with gloom but a comfort, an ease that came from being still. Sometimes that silence shut out all the world's problems, stresses and worries. And for a few moments there was a tranquility that came from being still. But not today. And not this darkness. Caroline Lockwood recognized the difference and no matter what she had never been good at shutting out the light, even if that light meant danger.

Caroline groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes. As they lighted on him, she had a serious urge to knock Matt Donovan flat on his ass. Matt Donovan who had dumped her, who when they were together had still been hung up on Elena. The same freaking Matt Donovan who had moved out of town calling everyone of them monsters.

_Wait!_

Matt Donovan she used to date! Who used to be best friends with Tyler. Tyler Lockwood, the love of her life. The man she went to bat for when everyone thought she was wasting her time. Tyler Lockwood who she married and now was mayor.

_Thank God, she remembered!_

"Caroline are you okay?" she heard Matt speaking as his hand reached out to her.

"_Don't touch me, Matt_," she hissed at him, and though he could've ignored her he obeyed, "What did you do to me?"

"I told him not to hit you so hard," he spoke apologetic, his eyes showing his hurt at her reaction. But seriously what did he expect? She had gone to him expecting the reunion with a long lost friend and instead she got a hit to the back of the head and being tied up for her trouble. Shit! She was tied to a damn chair, in the Lockwood cellar she saw whipping her head around. Matt had continued speaking as she freaked but she finally turned back to him catching the tail end of what he said, "…bleeding a lot so we had to give you some vampire blood to heal you."

"Vampire blood? Matt what are you…And who is we?" What the heck?! Tyler really should have let Damon give her some vampire blood. This was ridiculously surreal. All those weeks of torture and forgetting why she married her soulmate could have been avoided. Matt and his _'friends'_ had inadvertently healed her.

"Hello, Blondie," she heard a voice call out from across the room. Moving her eyes she noticed a sallow looking woman chained in the corner on the periphery of her vision, "You could say, thank you for the donation."

"Shut up or I will vervain you again," Matt's voice had become cold and hard as steel as he addressed the woman restrained in the corner. There was hatred plain in his eyes and something else Caroline had not seen before. A wicked gleam… and by wicked she meant insane. What the hell had happened to him?

"Matt, please don't tell me you have a vampire chained here. What the hell are you thinking?"

"My name is Rose, love. Nice to meet you, even if we are under duress." Rose spoke to her and Caroline knew it was more to antagonize her captor, Matt, than about her actually caring who Caroline was.

"Shut. Up." He called menacingly to her but she just smirked as he turned back to Caroline, "My brothers brought her for this year's… sacrifice. And they will want to…question you. Just answer their questions and you'll…they'll let you go."

"And by question darling he means interrogate," the female vampire started again, "And if you don't answer them they will torture you. They are more monsters than I am. They killed Trevor…" and Caroline heard the first tremor in her voice, "And took me, starving me, bleeding me, torturing me. Do not believe a word they say, _Caroline_."

By this time Matt was up grabbing a pitcher he threw vervain into her face as she screamed and hissed. Caroline almost gagged at the smell of burning flesh and at the determined look in the man she no longer recognized eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was bad and could only get worse. She watched as he grabbed a syringe and he plunged it straight into her veins. Soon her screams were gone as she fell into unconsciousness.

When Matt turned back to her she flinched. She couldn't help it. But he made no move toward her, just sat in the same seat as before and watched her.

"Matt," she spoke tentatively after a few minutes, "Who are your brothers?"

"Your saviors, Caroline. Our saviors. And now I am one of them." And with that he left the room.

Tyler was a ball of excited, agitation throughout the entire meeting. He had to force himself to pay attention because what ever had attacked Caroline was something new and therefore something dangerous. He sighed as he looked around the room. It was always like this at meetings, the room divided into two both literally and figuratively.

Meredith Fell, Tina fell, Grayson Fell, Duncan Walters, Fordston James, the humans unless you counted Jeremy on one side and them on the other side. When Caroline was present it was usually even, with Elena refusing to join and Bonnie being their best kept secret weapon. These meetings sometimes were merely a formality to keep the peace, for they knew the humans on the other side could not handle a supernatural threat if one presented itself. It would still be up to them. They merely handled the cover up with Meredith as the practitioner signed the death certificates and Duncan did the autopsies. Fordston as the Sheriff was usually first called on the scene but other than that they did little but sit in their high chairs.

The only vampires and werewolves they had ever met up close and personal were the ones sitting across from them. But Tyler and the Salvatores had seen far too many. Drifters passing through their town, packs that had to be notified that the land had been claimed. Vampires seeking revenge for slights that happened years ago. And when the tomb had been opened, very little had been done by the same people who sat across from them their noses turned up, their eyes forever suspicious.

If he wanted them dead they would all be dead before they could blink twice. And as for the Salvatores they wouldn't even see them coming. But they played nice and nodded their heads and only fought when it was worth it.

The meeting took far too long but finally it was over. He saw all the guys smirk at him as he said his goodbyes probably having the same thoughts he was about finding the women they loved. He almost bounded through the house like the puppy Damon liked to dub him as he went back to the study to see if Caroline was there first. She wasn't and he knew how much of a stickler she was for organization so he figured she was probably finishing up with the final clean-up. So he went out back but Caroline was nowhere in sight. The canopy had been pulled down and the caterers were driving out. Tyler turned around entering the house again and went into the sitting room but only saw his friends as they enjoyed a drink before going home.

"Have you guys seen Caroline?" his face must have registered the anxiety he felt curling in his gut because both girls stood up.

"No," Elena was the first to reply, her brow furrowed, "Last I saw her she was going into the study to sit for a while."

Bonnie shook her head next, "I haven't seen her either."

Tyler started to panic. He ignored the calls of his name as he ran up the stairs to their room. The others were behind him obviously seeing his worry. They ran around, checking all the rooms with Stefan and Damon slipping out to check the grounds again. Elena picked up her phone and called Caroline's cell and at first there was no answer. But soon they started hearing Muse's Uprising coming from the speakers. The sound got louder as it got nearer. It was Damon, holding pink bedazzled encased cell phone in his hand, "I found it in the garden."

Stefan joined them a few second later and as he shook his head Tyler's heart started pounding out of his chest. He felt so many things at once and he didn't know which urge was most prominent, whether to cry or to scream.

"Tyler…" Elena stepped forward he was sure to say something reassuring but he cut her off.

"She wouldn't leave without telling one of us, any of us where she was going."

She nodded, it was true. Caroline would never leave the grounds, not willingly, not with an unknown entity after her and not now that she had lost her memory.

"I proposed again to her tonight and she said yes," he whispered almost to himself as the others turned to look at him. There were mixtures of both joy and pain. Joy that their friends who had been through so much were finally getting back their happiness. And the sorrow that as soon as they had Tyler had lost her again.

"I can do a locator spell," Bonnie cut into the silence with the assurance.

"Bonnie…" It was Jeremy as he looked at his wife with concern.

She narrowed her eyes at him before saying, "Jeremy I can do this in my sleep. Somebody get me a map and anything of Caroline."

They didn't move far with Bonnie using the bed to spread the map. Using a favorite diamond necklace the others watched as she chanted.

When Bonnie finally stopped and the necklace started moving they all watched in anticipation, hoping that nothing was shielding her. As it was they were in luck.

"She's in the lock wood cellar," the Bennett witch said with finality.

Tyler looked up and saw the silent communication between Jeremy and Stefan but it was Stefan who spoke, "Bonnie, Elena..."

"Don't even think about it," Elena knew her husband far too well, "I am far less breakable than I used to be and Caroline is my friend."

"And you might need us," Bonnie assured as Jeremy helped her off the bed.

"Look, Powerpuffs…" It was Damon who started talking the n but Tyler could see the determination in Bonnie and Elena's eyes and he had been through enough battles with them to know neither would stay put. Besides they didn't have time to argue, they needed to get to his wife.

"The longer we stand here arguing the longer it takes to get to Caroline," he interjected and the others finally agreed. And so they left with Tyler, Stefan, Elena and Damon taking off running on foot as Jeremy got Bonnie into the car. Only one thought was on repeat in his brain as he ran to keep up with the three Salvatores and that was that he was bringing home the woman he loved if it was the last thing he did.


	8. How Many Times Do I have to Lose You?

_**T**_he man that entered was not what Caroline had been expecting. He was a man of minute stature, shorter than even her. He would barely pass in frame for an adult but his eyes…his eyes were otherworldly and there was nothing childish about them. They were pools of intensity, as he took in everything and they scared her more than anything else. He was dressed ordinarily in jeans and t-shirt, the hue complementing his dark coloring and dark skin but the way he walked, the way he carried himself, Caroline would be hard-pressed to believe there was a casual bone in his body. It was an excellent strategy, an enemy would misjudge a man who looked like him, and not realizing the danger until it was too late. But she had spotted him and if she wanted any hope of getting out of here she couldn't underestimate him.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Such formality for a kidnapper," she quipped, "Please…call me Caroline."

The smile he gave her then chilled her because it didn't reach his eyes and truth be told their iciness put in her mind the possibility that it had been centuries since he had found anything remotely amusing, "We are not kidnapping you. You are mainly detained in the interest of the 'big picture'."

"What big picture?" Caroline sat up straighter, listening attentively. It was only a matter of time before the others found her and she needed to know what was happening here so that they could defeat this new threat.

"The eradication of every vampire, werewolf and supernatural being from the earth," He reported, his tone matter-of fact.

"What?!" It was actually worse than she thought. If this man had his way she would lose all her friends, people she loved, _her husband_ and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

"You are speechless at our vision?"

"I think your vision is whacked. Why…"

"How old are you?" he cut her off, his eyes glittering in anger.

Caroline sighed, answering "Old enough."

"A child then. I have seen centuries of hurt and pain, murder and greed wrought at the hands of those… monsters."

" _**Centuries!?**_ What are you?"

"We call ourselves Bellatorum. And I am of the original brothers who took an oath. We understand what the world has refused to see. I was born in a time where superstitions were not superstitions, where myths were gospel and men feared and loathed creatures of the night. We fought their influence until they hid. And I realized then as did my brothers did that their evil would be forgotten because men were fools enough to think that they had succeeded in casting them to the pit. So I vowed, as did the others, that for as long as they plagued us I would be their executioner."

"Not all vampires or werewolves are evil, just like not all humans are good. I know. I have lived and loved them!"

"And that, along with your relationship with Matthew, is why you were our target," he answered as Caroline looked at him in disgust, "Your eyes say what you are thinking 'he is a monster' but I am merely a man who has done little more than level the field that was tilted in their favor. You, little one, see what they want you to see. You don't know the ugliness of their hearts for if you did you would condemn them too."

Caroline sighed, realizing the arguing was useless. There was nothing more dangerous than a righteous man with a cause, "What are you going to do with Matt?"

"To him, nothing. As for what he will do to himself we will not stop. He has chosen to join us as we use our enemies' strength as our strength, their blood sustains us. Did you know that his sister was used as nothing more than a pawn in a vampire blood game? And then murdered when she was no longer of use."

"That's not what happened. Vicky was a vampire but she was out of control."

"And how did she get a vampire? Was she not turned for nothing more than the amusement of _vampires_?" he retorted with venom.

Caroline didn't want to argue anymore for anyway she did she couldn't justify Vickie's turning. Damon had been in a bad place back then…but he changed. Unfortunately that didn't bring back Matt's sister.

"No words of defense? That is why Matthew has chosen us and tonight at exactly 12 am the **_cometes will pass and the ritual will be complete."_

_"What ritual? What happens tonight?"_

_"To make us more than men we needed a few components. The blood of a vampire, the blood of a human sympathizer cast with many herbs and the vow repeated to the light of the comet. __That__ grants us immortality and all the power we need to complete our cause."_

_"Sympathizer…?" she spoke for a moment confused, before it dawned on her, "That is me! And you call them the monsters?"_

_"We need not kill you, Caroline. For in truth you are the lure that shall trap the bees. And we await them anxiously," he said with a sinister grin, "Now, I think we should begin. How many of your monsters are coming for you, tonight?_

_**B**_onnie was quiet as Jeremy drove at breakneck speed. Once they got to the end of the road they would have to walk a few meters to get to the cellar and there was no telling what she would find there. Bonnie glanced outside as she saw the passing tress. For a moment she thought she saw them blur but soon they were righted and she turned back to Jeremy. But she wasn't with Jeremy, hell she wasn't even in the car. The burial ground of the witches loomed and as she turned she saw her.

"Emily? I didn't think you would ever speak to me again."

The apparition smiled. "Your indiscretions pale in comparison to the siring of the next generation."

When Bonnie looked at her quizzically she stared pointedly at her belly, "You have dispelled most of our fears as you use continue to use your magic wisely. You have not abused it since that night."

"I never wanted to…"

"It matters not," the long-dead Bennett witch interrupted, "I have come to aid you. The power you face has long upset the balance but we are now in a position to end it."

"What are they? And how do we kill them?"

"An abomination not unlike the ones you protect..." she said her voice disapproving, "They have used dark powers to further their means. A spell intertwined with vampire blood and the blood of the sympathizer driven on the chariots of the comet will give them longevity at least for the next 500 years."

"Sympathizer? Caroline?" Emily nodded.

"And they use this spell for immortality?" Again another nod.

"How do we kill them?"

"Every single abomination was created by warped magic. To end it, cut off the head and the body will fail. Its magic is tied to the original… as with all the _**others**_. Keep well, Bonnie. The life you carry in you is far more important than you know."

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" she heard her husband's frantic voice as she opened her eyes.

"Thank God," he breathed as his lips met hers, his eyes watery.

Bonnie gave him a soft smile as she stroked his face, "I think I know what we're up against and how to kill them.

"Them?"

"Yes, them."

_**T**_he last few minutes had felt like an eternity. It was surreal, the feeling that despite how fast they were moving it didn't _feel _fast enough, how every second it took to reach her was as excruciating as an eternity. The others were faster than him but they still kept him insight as they tore through the woods. The thought that Caroline was out there facing God knows what was making him frantic as he pushed himself harder than he had ever pushed before. Was she okay? Had those bastards hurt her? Who the hell had even taken her? And truly he didn't care; all he knew was that they had just breathed their last breath.

Tyler stopped when he felt Elena's hand on his shoulder. Damon was motioning to them and he saw the girl nod and immediately climb agilely up the tree. She was back in a second her voice barely a whisper.

"Five on the perimeter. Two patrolling, three by the entrance. No telling how many inside."

"All together now guys…" Damon quipped as he moved next to Tyler knowing that the younger Salvatore could not bear to be parted from his wife.

"Be careful brother," was the last thing Damon said to Stefan as they forged ahead, moving as silent as the night.

_**C**_aroline screamed as the knife slipped into her. She watched helplessly as her blood dripped, its sickening odor filling her nostrils as it pulsed out filling the chalice. _A chalice for crying out loud!_ She thought as she gritted her teeth against the pain. Even as the Bell…Bella…Bellator…something's leader watched in rapt fascination. Matt was the only one being inducted tonight, being given his 500 years to hunt and kill her loved ones. A small army of more of them had entered their eyes glittering as they took her in, their leader and the vampire who had been out for so long that she didn't know if they had killed her. The man turned to the table in the corner lifting a cloth to reveal an altar with, sitting in the middle of which looked like a shooting star.

"Matthew," he called and Caroline figured that time was approaching. And she couldn't let her friend go without a fight.

"Matt you don't have to do this," she pleaded as he took a step forward, "This isn't you!"

"I do have to do this!" he asserted as he looked into the cup handed to him, "For the ones who have been hurt, been used and manipulated. Like my sister, like Elena, like your mother and you!"

And with that she watched the man that she had known all her life and loved for many years drank the concoction that bastard had mixed and there was nothing she could do about it.

"_*Ignem accende mentes nostras, ut ad defendendam monstra! Ut corpora nostra, vas et fortitudo nostra interminatis, nostri celeritate egregii, causam nostram impleri. Ignem accende!"_ The sinister smile and chant of the Bellatorum filled her ears. She watched as a sadistic fire spread through his eyes as he watched Matt start coughing, then double over before dropping to the ground in excruciating pain.

"Matt!" She screamed, "Matt, oh god, matt!"

_**T**_yler felt the bones break as he twisted the man's neck seeing Damon reaching into his chest as his hand emerged with a heart. They didn't know what would work, what would kill them but they would burn the bodies once Caroline was safe to make sure no ugly surprises were in store. He nodded to the elder Salvatore whose eyes glittered in the night as they moved forward. And Tyler prayed to every God known to man that they were not too late.

**C**aroline saw a smile on the bastard's face as he looked at Matt who after his blood curdling screams was lying listless on the floor. How could he smile when a life had just been taken? When the need for revenge had clouded Matt's judgment so much that he had willing given up everything to see it fulfilled? How dare he smile at the tragedy? Caroline couldn't help the tears that came, the tears for the lost boy who had kept her company on a lonely night. The same boy who had loved her, the same boy who had kissed her. He was gone.

When the monster who called himself a man with a mission turned to face her, she cringed. But something happened as he walked toward her. He started clutching his chest, his face twisting in pain.

"There are here," he rasped his eyes angry, "They have come for her."

"Tyler?" Caroline whispered as she knew who they were. She watched as the men pulled back, their stance forming a ring of protection around their leader and Matt who was still out cold on the floor. It wasn't long before she saw a body flying through the rails. They were here. Her friends, her husband. She saw Tyler burst through then, his eyes yellow as he dispatched the first man in his way and she almost cried with relief. His eyes locked with hers as the fighting started. Caroline watched as they fought her husband and her friends as they fought for her, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"_**J**_er, we gotta get there they are in trouble!" Bonnie cried out.

Jeremy looked at the worried frown adorning his wife's face and didn't question her. He just scooped her into his arms before starting to run.

_**T**_he blood was flowing like a river, down the walls, on the floor and Caroline could do little but sit and watch. She had worked on getting free but every time she pulled the nylon just cut deeper into her wrist. It was slick with blood as it dripped down her fingers and she watched in rapt torture as the ones she loved fought for their lives.

The vervain had been lobbied at them, leaving the three vampires fighting against the weakness and excruciating pain it caused, and truthfully she was glad they seemed to have no wolfsbane. Caroline could tell the moment the tide was turning and unfortunately it was in the Bellatorum's favor and there was nothing she could do.

When she saw Matt's eyes fluttering open for a second she was relieved but as she caught sight of the sadistic glint in his eyes she remembered...Matt was one of them. He made a charge for Tyler almost immediately on gaining his bearings, helping his 'brother' defeat his former best friend. At first Tyler looked absolutely startled to see Matt but as he put two and two together she saw his expression change. Caroline screamed as she saw the only two men she had ever loved coming at each other, murder in their eyes. She watched their moves as much as she could but when she felt someone topple into her, she lost sight of them.

Caroline fought to free herself from the oaf who had fallen on her. His heavy body suffocating her. She pushed realizing that their weights combined had proved too much for the chair its legs broken allowing her to move, if she could ever get the lifeless body off hers. With some maneuvering she finally did and what she saw was a scene from her worst nightmares. Elena was being held the blade pressing against her slim neck. Both Salvatores had abruptly halted their fight being forced to the ground. And Tyler, Tyler was still fighting, sending blows to his amped up former best friend. But Caroline saw what he did not, the presence of the Original Bellatorum moving towards them.

She didn't even think, didn't even pause as she ran toward him throwing her body at his to save the life of her husband. But he was too fast for her and turned sinking the knife between the soft place between her ribs, the squelching sound echoing in the darkness. The pain unimaginable and in that moment she knew there was no way she was going to survive.

She heard the screams, as she fell to the floor, her body listless and the pain of a moment ago gone. She saw as Tyler's face crumpled in pain and then became enraged as he knocked Matt back. She saw as the Bennett witch, powerful entered, putting to end the fight with whispered words directed at the monster that had killed her. She felt so relieved as they each had survived.

Caroline felt a hand to her chest, the lift of her head but that was it. She could no longer fight the abyss. The last thought as her eyes shut for the final time was that she never got to make love to Tyler one more time.

**Author's note****: I used Google translate for latin phrases so any mistakes I apologize.**

***ignite the fire of our souls so that we may defend our world against these monsters! May our bodies be the vessel and our strength be endless, our speed matchless and our cause fulfilled. Ignite the fire!**

**** Ignite the fire**


	9. Before It Kills Me

…_**Before it kills me? How many times do I have to lose her before it kills me? How many times?**_

_Tyler's tears were unstoppable as he gazed into his wife's beautiful face. Not even the blood that had spilled from her lips could take away from her beauty. His heart felt as though it would expire from the sheer force of the pain which ripped it apart from the inside out. He screamed. He couldn't help it. It came of its own accord. He screamed again as he heard the sobs of his wife's best friends as they looked on her face. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be it! She was his whole world and now…now… Caroline! His body cried, his head ached, and his heart mourned a loss so acute it crippled him. _

_He saw Damon as he stopped his body coming to rest on hers; his head fell to her stomach as he sobbed. It was the first time he had ever seen the elder Salvatore so broken, and he almost couldn't watch this, couldn't do it, because of what it meant._

_When Damon's head rose suddenly and he shouted, Tyler startled. _

"_Tyler, did you… Stefan! Please tell me I'm not wrong!"_

_Stefan let go of Elena and dropped next to his brother. He watched as Damon placed Caroline's hand in his. And just like that the younger Salvatore smiled. A smile so wide it transformed his face and his brother's laugh of triumph brought Tyler to a rage. Until the heard the most angelic thing he could ever hear. The one voice he thought lost to him forever._

"_Tyler," Caroline breathed as she opened her eyes._

"Tyler?" He heard her voice and smiled as the remnants of that horrible night flew away in the wake of her presence. He took in her face, the se_emingly unchange_d face came into view but that wasn't exactly true was it?

"Where did you go?" she questioned him but as the dark shadows filled his eyes again she knew "Ty, you have to stop doing this to yourself. I'm here. I'm fine." Caroline stroked his face as he raised his eyebrow at her, "Alright so I had to add a new weird food to my diet. I'm still me. The neurotic crazy wife of yours." She smirked but there was also an underlying vulnerability that was there. All the legends put vampires and werewolves as enemies and though he and the Salvatores had learned to be friends, trust each other, no one knew the repercussions of actually having an intimate relationship between species. They were something of an uncharted territory. But that didn't change how he felt about her so gripping her fingers he pulled her toward the bed and pulled her in his arms, forcing her to look into his eyes as he reassured her.

"It's not that babe. I can't get away from how I almost lost you, how crazy everything has been since. You know I'm worried about the council, what they will do if they found out that you're a vampire. They're already nervous that Rose is staying and then to find the town run by not just one supernatural but two! I'm pretty sure they would stop at nothing to kill us and there is no guarantee that they bought the injured and recovering story. They might suspect something."

"How could they? I get blood bags from Damon and it was a stroke of genius Bonnie putting a spell on my wedding ring. And we've all started drinking a little vervain a day and you, your wolfsbane."

"I wouldn't put it pass them to try something still."

"It's not something we can worry about every minute of our life, or lives as the case may be. I say we just wing it and keep our eyes open."

Tyler loved the way that even though she was now under the heading 'the undead' she still had the same positive Caroline outlook on life, her first choice was still optimism despite what she had gone through.

That night had been hands down the most excruciating, soul wrenching thing he had faced. He had lost her, well and truly lost her. He had held her in his arms and watched her dull lifeless eyes. And the world for him had stopped. It didn't matter in that moment what was happening, he didn't care about anything except that his heart had shattered. And Caroline's eyes had haunted him for weeks after the transformation.

It was only after that he learned that Bonnie had saved them, the Bennett witch's power incapacitating the Bellatorum - as he later learned from Caroline - long enough to pronounce how to kill them. He had watched as Damon ripped off the leader's head and all the others died including his once best-friend. Tyler couldn't bring himself to feel sorrow. Anything he might have felt died when he saw him as part of the group who had hurt and kidnapped the woman he loved. But he was honest enough to admit if Matt hadn't given Caroline that vampire blood he would be without her this very moment.

Amidst the cries of relief at seeing those baby blues, Damon had been the only one to have a level head. He had smiled at Caroline with a 'Welcome back Blondie' before running to Jeremy's car where they had some blood bags in a cooler. After giving one to Tyler to give to Caroline he had gone over to feed the other vampire. They had moved then everyone fitting into the Acadia that Bonnie and Jeremy had driven.

From there the Salvatores had spent the better part of a month in their house preparing Caroline for everyday living. It was amazing the things he had learned about his friends. Things he had taken for granted, he now knew the mechanism behind. Stefan and Damon didn't appear human by stroke of luck but by design. They taught Caroline how to keep her body warm, how to curb urges, calming exercises for stressful and blood-filled situations, and his personal favourite, hot to not _eat_ during…intimate situations. He had barely caught the tail end of that conversation with Elena. They hadn't tested that yet much to his chagrin.

The council had been suspicious even with the fully constructed abridged version of who the Bellatorum was and why there was a new vampire in town. But there was no way they would forcefully oppose a choice made by them; especially since they took responsibility for her on pain of exile. So if Rose ever messed up, they all would be forced to leave their homes.

It had been surreal how well Rose had fallen in, making a great older sibling-like character for Caroline and Elena. She even knew enough about witchcraft with the 500 years under her belt to engage Bonnie where no one else could. And Damon loved her.

"Do you think they will last? I'm worried about him." Caroline's voice impinged on his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, tuning back in.

"Ty!" she scolded as she slapped his arms. Those slaps were no longer dainty and hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit.

"Damon and Rose? Do you think they will last?" Tyler realized that like him her mind had run along a similar vein.

"Of course they will," he said matter-of-factly, "You really shouldn't worry about them."

"You seem so sure. Why?"

"Because Damon Salvatore is a lot of things but I never pegged him for a fool. He looks at her like she is his whole world and any man, or vampire or werewolf would be a fool to let a woman like that go."

Caroline looked into Tyler's eyes smiling dreamily as she remembered what felt like forever ago when she had thought the same about him. Closing the distance between them, she kissed his lips, loving the way he felt warm against her, his heat a sweet contrast to her own cold.

There was an element of passion there that wasn't there before. She still thought he was sexy as hell, it was Tyler Lockwood after all but now she craved him, body and soul. She craved that connection to him, even as his blood sung out to her. Like a savory meal she hungered for him, his touch, and his body.

Caroline pressed her lips against his again feeling her body bloom, moving from pleasant contentment to blatant hunger. She needed him.

Tyler smiled as he felt her lips pressing harder against his, her tongue seeking entrance. It was the first time they had any alone time. The Salvatores had finally left this morning, content that they had taught Caroline all they could and knowing that the sooner she got out there the better it would be. Tyler was grateful for their help but because of their caution and ever watchful eye this would be the first time making love to his wife since her accident and honestly it had been far too long. The thought that Caroline was a hell of a lot less breakable now than she used to be sent a jolt of arousal straight through his body. His hands moved up to her head grabbing fistfuls of hair as he pulled her on top of him.

Caroline gasped immediately grinding her hips down as she straddled him, feeling him hot and hard underneath her as he took his time, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. She gasped as she felt his tongue explore the pointed edge of her teeth. Her teeth that up until now she hadn't realized descended. She pulled back automatically trying to gain control so as not to freak him out. But her husband was having none of it.

"It's okay," he murmured into her ear before looking deeply into her eyes, "You've never looked more beautiful."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the stupid smirk that crossed her face. She attacked his lips while raining kisses down his throat and slipping her hands under his shirt. Tyler ripped it off with no protest and allowed her to slowly kiss down his chest. She honestly wondered how long he would allow her the slow exploration. When she nipped at the soft skin underneath his navel, and started tracing that well defined v with her tongue, he growled and flipped her over. '_Not long then'_ she grinned as he kissed her.

Tyler removed their remaining clothes as Caroline arched helping. The look in his eyes when he saw her bared for the first time in weeks was flattering, his eyes darkening with desire. The way he kept kissing her as though she was the rarest find made a warmth bloom in her chest. She loved this man, no matter what and now that she had an eternity to show him she would make sure he never forgot it.

When Tyler finally entered her it was like coming home after being away for so long. And as they both erupted, screaming in delight Caroline knew that no matter what nothing could touch them.

Sometime later Caroline stirred when she heard her phone ring. Reaching over she picked it up and answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Blondie, we're all coming to you."

"What? Who is all?" she answered shaking Tyler awake.

"Everyone, including Alaric and Vanessa."

"Alaric and Vanessa are in town?" she asked as she watched Tyler open his eyes.

"Yes, we'll be there in less than five."

"I swear we need new friends. Ones that don't seem to have an aversion to us getting laid every once in a while." Tyler grumbled as he reached out pulling her in for a kiss.

Grinning at him she said, "Come on. Get up. They'll be here any minute."

By the time they got dressed and looked presentable four cars had pulled up in their driveway outside. Damon and Rose entered first. Jeremy and Bonnie came in next followed by Alaric Saltzman and Vanessa Munroe.

Alaric was the first to speak, his smile wry as he said, "Heard about the new upgrade. How are you?"

"Hungry," she deadpanned as Vanessa looked shocked and Alaric laughed.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," he answered back, clapping her on the back.

"So, what brings you by Ric?" it was Elena who asked. She still had a soft spot for the man who became her guardian when Jenna was killed.

"Jeremy called Vanessa and I about the Bellatorum after you guys defeated this sect," he answered.

"Sect?" it was Stefan.

"Yes. Based on Caroline's report there was a brotherhood. We found reports documented in the Early Modern period. They were 'inquisitors' who at the time were held in high regard. They were never given a name but as far as the documents go, they were seven of them taking point in seven European countries. They handled reports on vampires, werewolves and witches, neutralizing threats which was easier due to their enhanced abilities. And it was believed that when one was in trouble they all felt it."

Everyone in the room looked thoughtful and Caroline could practically hear Damon's teeth grinding as his jaw clenched.

"If these reports are true," Vanessa continued, "We're in trouble because they know a sect has been destroyed and because of that connection, they can tell where."

"What are you guys saying?" Tyler stepped forward looking alarmed as did all the others.

Caroline spoke confirming what they were all thinking, "They are coming for us."

_**Author's note: Hey guys, here's to hoping you enjoyed the final chapter. I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this story. To those of you who have taken time to drop a line even just to tell me get my butt up and write, thanks so much. For those who followed and added this story as a favourite, eternal gratitude. Just the outtake which is to be posted and that's it. It has been a pleasure, truly! **_


	10. Outtake or Alternative Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hey guys, here's the outtake or alternative chapter 5 I promised. Just for clarity, in this version of the fic, Caroline is very confused and is holding far more tightly to conventions than the Caroline from TVD. Matt is not evil, he's just competition for Tyler and it is a very powerful pack of wolves who hate Tyler that are the ones to attack Caroline. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review. **_

_**Once again Thanks for reading and reviewing, following and adding to your favourites. You guys are awesome!**_

Doppelgangers, witches and werewolves. She was living in the freaking Twilight zone. And it definitely wasn't a place she wanted to be. Damon was… Stefan was… Elena was… And Bonnie, oh god. She was surrounded by…monsters. No, no she wasn't because this was a bad horrible dream or she was losing her mind because there was no way she had built her life around people who could hurt her, kill her in less time than it took to blink.

Bonnie was a witch and she couldn't lie seeing her light candles with her mind, control the wind and cripple Damon's sarcasm for a couple seconds was creepy as hell. Jeremy had arrived a few minutes later after they had dragged her kicking and screaming into a house she could barely remember to seat her on a seat she barely remembered. Clearly there was a hell of a lot she had forgotten.

Jeremy had shaken his head at their stupidity as he talked about the Gilberts and the founding families and the Petrova line. Hearing that he was actually a trained hunter with a magical protection ring had almost been the most surreal thing.

At least until the Salvatores came forward and explained 1864 and how they had been in love with the same vampire. A vampire with no remorse who had broken them both and turned them. A vampire who was now rotting away in the tomb she was originally supposed to be in. She heard how as both a Forbes and a Lockwood she had started the Alliance between Humans, Vampires and Werewolves. The town was well protected with patrols every night and that was something she had instituted as well. No one would talk about the werewolves but honestly Caroline barely noticed because vampires and witches was enough to keep her awake.

Some stories were gruesome, some were bloody and Mystic Falls seemed to be the epicenter of supernatural activity in the country and she seemed to have befriended all the resident…monsters. There were some theories on why every apocalyptic endeavor emerged from this small town though nothing was certain.

Listening to their tales she learned that Damon had been kidnapped and tortured by a pack of werewolves to the point of excruciation and that she had been the one to find him and instead of waiting for backup she had given him blood, enough to almost drain her so they could both make it out alive. Damon had refused to look her way but if their relationship had been anything like the past few weeks she could see why she would do that even though he had a colorful past.

Once the stories were finished she had looked at each of them in turn, wondering how she could miss it. If there was some tell-tale sign that all was not normal but in truth there was nothing. Damon was sipping on bourbon he had poured. Stefan looked as pensive as he ever had. Elena was wringing her fingers, a habit she had since middle school. Bonnie sported her 'stray-puppy-hurt' eyes as Caroline had dubbed them in high school. And Jeremy's emo look had turned into a sensitive masculine one. Everyone there looked normal, more than normal. But they weren't, she shivered as she remembered Damon's vampire face. It had nearly given her heart failure and she knew she had felt panic in his presence before. She just knew.

Caroline heard a voice calling her name. It was her husband and she was relieved that he was there finally. Maybe he could reassure her as he had in the past few weeks. Make her feel at ease with what she now knew, because the nervous fear in the pit of her stomach would not go away. But when she looked at him she felt even more confused. He looked as though he had a fight with a mud pie and lost. His eyes widened when he took in the scene quickly looking for her. When he saw her he looked relieved as if he had expected something to happen in his absence. And in truth something had. Something so unexpected had happened and there was no way she could explain it to him.

"What's happening?" he asked looking around at all the faces before coming to her side.

"Well, I had an eventful night. I was attacked in our garden and one of my vampire best friends saved me while my witchy best friend was out cold because she is almost full-term," She got out in a rush, "And Jeremy is apparently Van Helsing and I knew all of this prior to drowning and because of that I am now learning everything again." When she was panicked she talked.

"You were attacked?" he cried like that was the most important thing he had heard.

"And the fact that the least crazy thing that I said was the thing you latched onto leads me to believe that none of this is new to you. Great!"

Caroline walked away knowing she was acting like a child but not caring. In all the time that they had spent together over the past few days, how they had connected, barring that they were freaking married. He should have told her.

"Care…" he walked after her as she exited the room.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

"About what? The supernaturals occupying my house or whatever secret you are hiding? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you weren't at a conference. And if you don't tell me now so help me Tyler, I will walk out that door!" she looked at him up and down.

"I'm a werewolf," he blurted out looking into her eyes.

She took a step back as her mouth dropped open with an Oh! He tried to reach for her but she automatically flinched. She saw his eyes widen and saw them cloud with hurt but… werewolf. She had married a werewolf! And that was why the others had edged that topic. She was married to a loup-garou.

She took another step back, "I…I think I need to be alone." In truth she wanted to get away as far away from this situation as she could but had no idea where she could go. Turning to the stairs she ran as fast as she could up them, closing and locking her door, knowing it was stupid and would not keep any of them out if they really wanted in.

"Well, she took that well," Damon said sarcastically as Tyler walked into the sitting room.

Tyler didn't even have the presence of mind to glare at him because he felt oddly like his heart was breaking. The way Caroline had looked at him, like he was a…monster. Like he was something she didn't know and didn't want to had hurt him beyond anything And the way she had flinched as if by his mere touch she could be poisoned.

"What the hell happened?" he turned back to the room his voice filled with rage.

He felt Jeremy's hand on his shoulder as Stefan explained, "Bonnie was with Caroline as we handled perimeter as usual, but Caroline left the house and took a walk in the garden where she was attacked. Damon was the first one to get there so he fought it off." He turned to his brother expectant.

"It was a werewolf but he wasn't changing or at least it smelled like a werewolf. When I got there Caroline was running toward. She saw my face as I was fighting it off and freaked."

"Shit! How the hell did he do that? Tonight was a full-moon! And why did you let her see your face?" Tyler swore aggravated.

"Sorry I wasn't worried about our secret when I was trying to save our lives!" Damon stood glass still in hand and directed a glare at Tyler.

"No one is blaming you, Damon," Elena chimed in her voice soothing.

And Tyler wasn't. It was just… he wanted more time to at least get Caroline prepared for their lives or for her to get her memory back. But it wasn't meant to be and now the love of his life was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Tyler turned to them asking.

"Give her time," Jeremy answered ever the empathetic one, "She needs time to process and we need to make sure she's safe."

"I have an idea," the Bennett witch said, "I can shield the house from any supernatural entry, present company excluded of course."

"You sure?" Jeremy asked and Tyler could see there was more than one question in that.

"I'm sure. Now I need a drop of blood from everyone," she said as they moved to the kitchen.

Tyler sighed as he followed knowing that this was the only way. At least now she would be physically safe. As for her emotional state he could only hope she would forgive them for the lies and would come to realize that they were not the monsters from the horror films.

Caroline was sprawled on her bed cursing every horror flick she had watched as a kid where the innocent blonde was eaten alive after being chased through the woods. It was laughable really when she thought about it but too frightening by a half. Downstairs doing God knows what were vampires and a werewolf, a witch and a hunter. It sounded like a really bad movie. And if that hadn't been enough she had married one. She had married a werewolf… She had married….a werewolf. A werewolf. She didn't know why this was so hard to accept. She must have accepted it before, to fall in love with him, to marry him.

Throwing the pillow across the room in frustration she stood. She walked to the window looking into the garden which was now lit by the sunlight. When she felt her phone vibrating at her side she reached for it.

"Good Morning."

"Caroline?"

"Who is this?"

"I know it has been a while but I thought you at least wouldn't forget me."

"Matt?! Is that you? How are you? Where are you? It's so good to hear your voice!"

"One question at a time Care," he laughed fondly, "I heard about your accident and it took me forever to find someone who actually had your cell number. I figured I shouldn't call at the house."

"Why?"

"Tyler wouldn't have approved," he answered his voice grim but he moved on quickly, "Can I see you?"

"I would love that. I would…really love that. I really want to get away from here. I just…need some time to think and I feel like I'm suffocating."

"I can be there in 15." His voice sounded concerned and so much like the boy who had once stayed with her because she was tired of being alone.

"Where are you? I thought you moved out of town."

"I did but I came back…because of you." He said the last part with so much emotion that her heart gave a little jump. It would be so good to see Matt, someone normal and removed from the crazy that had invaded her life.

"I'm not sure I can get away. That they'll let me."

"They don't control you Caroline!" Matt stated, "And if you are in the same room, there is a ladder, just strong enough to hold your weight. You can climb down there and I'll pick you up."

"How do you know that?"

"That's what I used to get to you on your wedding day, to convince you not to marry him."

"My…What?"

"You really lost your memory didn't you?"

Yeah…I… Maybe you can help me straighten things out. Give me an hour. By then everyone should have left."

"Okay, Caroline. One hour then I'll come to the front door, Tyler or no Tyler."

"One hour," She repeated as she hung up. Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote a quick note watching and waiting until the cars that filled her drive way left.

By the time the others had finally left, Tyler's hope had dwindled. Caroline had still not emerged from their room locked off as she was. He took a shower and got dressed in some jeans and t-shirt he found unfolded in the laundry before finally trekking up the stairs. Knocking on the door he called out, "Caroline, can you let me in? We need to talk."

nothing.

"Babe, I know you're mad at me for lying and I know… this is a shock but we need to talk."

Still nothing. He listened carefully and realized the other side of the door was completely silent. No moving, no shifting, no breathing, not even a heartbeat. Putting his shoulder against the door he pushed hard breaking the lock with ease. But Caroline was nowhere to be found. Looking around the room he picked up the paper under her diamond paper weight on the nightstand. He read the words and was unable to stop the tears from coming to his eyes. Pulling out his phone he dialed Jeremy's number. The younger Gilbert grew alarmed as he heard sobs from the other end.

"Tyler?"

The broken voice came through, "She…left…me."

"What?"

"Caroline. She left me."


End file.
